<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game On by OpeningMyEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221194">Game On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes'>OpeningMyEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Solangelo AU, Studying, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a player, so let’s play a game. Let’s sweet talk. Let’s play fight. Let’s talk 24/7. Let’s tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let’s take walks together. Let’s give each other nicknames. Let’s hang out with each other’s friends. Let’s go on dates. Let’s talk on the phone all night long. Let’s hold each other. Let’s kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I'm so excited to be posting this - it's been a long time in the running but I never had the time to write more than a paragraph or two until now! It's been my baby for months, so I really hope you all like it! From the moment I saw the Pintrest prompt, I knew it was perfect for Will and Nico so, I really hope you enjoy!</p><p>You can find my tumblr at <a>onlydreamofmysoul</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will didn’t consider himself a hateful person, quite the opposite actually. It was his own personal rule to be a warm and welcoming presence in the lives of his loved ones. He always had a smile ready for young and old alike and on occasion was even teased by his friends because he was ‘too nice for his own good’. But like all rules, this one had an exception. This particular exception happened to come in a cute, Italian package, but don’t let that fool you, no, Will would teach caution to all who considered existing in close proximity to one Nico diAngelo. </p><p>The first time Will had ever met Nico – well he didn’t think he would ever forget it. The first day back at school last year had been a warm September day, the summer had lingered. Will had been informed by the school that morning that as he was a member of the student council, he was required to show the new student around the school. Will had been pretty excited, this wasn’t the first new student he had shown the ropes to, but it was the first who was the same age as him, and who didn’t get excited at the thought of a potential friend?</p><p>Will had opened the door to the office, greeting already leaving his lips.</p><p>“Morning Sue.”</p><p>“Ah Will, perfect you’re just on time, this is Nico diAngelo. Nico, this is Will Solace, he’ll show you around today. You’re in good hands; Will knows this school better than anyone.” It was true, Will’s mother was the principal of the school so Will had spent a lot of time there growing up.</p><p>Will thought he heard the Nico mumble something under his breath but he let it pass, instead seizing the moment to take in the boy in front of him. His hair was black as night and Will had to laugh now, thinking back – he had wanted to run his fingers through it, see what those cute curls would feel like twisted around his fingers. A tattered black school bag was slung over one of his shoulders, donned in what Will knew now as his trademark leather jacket. His ripped skinny jeans looked so tight Will figured they must have been painted on and once, just once, Nico flicked his hair out of his eyes and Will caught a glimpse of dark swirling brown irises.</p><p>“Okay, so if you wanna come with me, I can show you to your locker and your classes too if you want.”</p><p>“Yay, a dose of overbearing prep boy every hour, can’t wait.” Nico muttered and Will felt his shoulders stiffen but decided to let the comment pass, first days could be hard on people.</p><p>Nico trailed after Will, following him down the winding halls answering exactly none of Will’s questions. Will rolled his eyes now as he recalled how after all that, he had still tried to give the guy a chance.</p><p>Will met Nico at the door of his classroom when the bell for lunch.</p><p>“The cafeteria’s just down here.” He said a little redundantly as they could both see the doors of the cafeteria flung open to reveal the multitudes of students already eating in there.</p><p>“Okay well, this is it. You can sit with my friends and I if you’d like, they won’t mind.”</p><p>Then, Will had never forgotten what had happened next. Nico had looked him up and down, at his converse, blue jeans and light jumper before huffing a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah… I don’t think so.” He rejected and just walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Will sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked through the gates, annoyed at himself for getting lost in his thoughts when he should be taking everything in. This would be his last ever first day back at high school and he was damned if he was going to miss any of it because he was too caught up thinking about that heathen in the making. </p><p>“Will!” </p><p>Before he could do anything, a smaller female frame launched herself onto him.</p><p>“Hey Lou.” He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I missed you!” She cried, unwinding her arms from where they had been clasped round his neck and taking a miniscule step backwards so that now he could actually see her.</p><p>“You just saw me on Friday.” He replied, raising an eyebrow and beginning to start walking once more.</p><p>“That was a full three days ago. Plus it was summer holidays, not in school. It’s just not the same.” She groaned dramatically, dragging out the last syllable.</p><p>“God Lou, you are so dramatic.”</p><p>“What do you expect from a theatre nerd?”</p><p>“I’m a theatre nerd and I can control myself!” Will protested.</p><p>“Ah yes, but you are an anomaly.” Cecil said falling into step with the pair as if it were a movie.</p><p>“Hey!” Will cried but was drowned out by Lou’s exhale of delight as she flung herself into her boyfriend’s arms. Cecil let put a small “oomph” on impact but his arm wrapped around her waist immediately.</p><p>“Ew guys, chill, we get it, you’re in a relationship, stop flaunting it in front of us single people.” Will joked as they waked under the stone arch, past the large wooden doors.</p><p>“Will, you’re one of the hottest eligible boys in our year. You could totally have a relationship if you wanted it, people ask you out every five minutes but you turn them all down. It’s not our fault you don’t think anyone’s good enough.”</p><p>Will groaned, tilting his head back, trying to find the words to explain his situation to his friends again.</p><p>“It’s not that they’re not good enough, it just never feels right, you know? I’ve never looked at any of the people who’ve asked me out in that way.”</p><p>They reached Will’s lockers and Will leaned against his as Lou-Ellen turned to face him, focusing his a look with her ‘serious’ face.</p><p>“Will, that’s the point of dates; to try look at a person in that way. You never know, you might even find you end up actually liking one of these people.”</p><p>Will sighed as he opened his locker. It was stiff so he had to give it a good tug and when it finally did swing open the hinges screamed in protest.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” He replied, a little unconvincingly. </p><p>“If that’s not working,” Cecil suggested, “You could try asking someone out. Then at least you’ll know if you could have feelings for them.” </p><p>“I guess I could try that.” Will conceded and the pair grinned conspiratorially.</p><p>“Okay, well we’re off to find our lockers.” Lou-Ellen said in farewell as she crossed the corridor and Cecil rounded the corner.</p><p>Will started transferring books from his bag into his locker, sighing in relief as the heavy weight on his shoulders was lightened. He heard more than saw the locker on the other side of him open as the person beside him began doing the same. He couldn’t see who it was, the door of his locker was blocking then but he beneath it he could see a battered pair of dark converse under black skinny jeans. Will’s stomach began knotting unpleasantly and he began chanting in his head as his locker squeaked close. “Please don’t be him, please don’t be-“</p><p>It was none other than the notorious Nico diAngelo.</p><p>The Italian boy tilted his head slightly to see who was beside him, his lip curling, eyes scowling when he saw who it was.</p><p>Before Will could say or do anything, Nico spun on his heel and began walking away. Will heard the ghost of a muttered ‘fan-fucking-tastic’ before Nico rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and vanished from view.</p><p>“Well that went well.” Will mumbled to himself before picking up his bag and heading off to his first class before the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>The classes of the day were typical of those of a first day back - light and entertaining if a little uneventful. There were one or two new teachers who had tried to come up with a few ‘fun games’ to try to learn everyone’s names. Will rolled his eyes originally but when, in maths, he saw Nico scoff he became determined to participate as much as possible. English was particular entertaining – Will had always loved his English teacher, Mr Blofis. He just had a way with teenagers that mad them actually want to interact with him, not roll their eyes and walk out of the class calling him ‘totally lame’. He had gone around the room asking everyone what books they had read over the summer, performing hilarious, impromptu scenes from those works he knew and scribbling down the titles of those he didn’t in his little notebook so he could ‘keep up with the kids’.</p><p>The fact that Mr Blofis was Percy Jackson’s stepdad was common knowledge in the school. Lots of things about Percy were common knowledge – him being the most popular guy in the school and all. Will didn’t know him all that well - Percy was a year older than him but he had spoken to him once or twice and he seemed like a genuinely decent dude. Will knew Annabeth Chase, Percy’s girlfriend, a little better and while she seemed his intellectual opposite, there wasn’t a person in the school who could claim there was a better couple. Then of course there were all of Percy’s friends, including Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez, all kind-hearted, warm people, which is why the entire school was in shock when Nico diAngelo, sat down at their table at lunch on his first day as if he had known them all his life.</p><p>People later discovered Nico was cousin to both Jason and Percy, which explained how he knew them. Not only that, but Hazel was his sister. Well, half-sister technically but still, everyone was more than a little shocked – Hazel was one of the most doted on people in the school, you just couldn’t help but love her. Rumours died down then but Will still kept thinking about how Nico, the bane of his existence seemed to slot into their lovely little group so seamlessly. It would be one thing if the others just seemed to tolerate Nico’s presence – he was family after all, but that wasn’t the case. They all seemed like genuine friends. Will could never wrap his head around it.</p><p> </p><p>Will joined up with Lou and Cecil as they made their way out of their last class and to their lockers. The pair was still laughing at some joke Will had missed, lost in his own thoughts. Lou and Will stopped and waited as Cecil flung a few books carelessly into his locker.</p><p>“At that rate your books are going to be falling apart by next week.” Will teased and laughed at the dirty look Cecil threw him.</p><p>“Come on,” Lou whined as they trudged slowly through the heavy crowds of teenagers. “I want to get out of this place already.”</p><p> “It’s literally the first day back.” Cecil deadpanned.</p><p>“Are you saying you want to stay here?” Lou-Ellen retorted, eyebrow quirked.</p><p>Cecil’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go to my locker, you can go to Lou’s, let’s meet at the gates in five?” Will proposed.</p><p>They nodded in agreement and split up. Will sped up a little now he was alone and wove in and out of the many bodies surrounding him. He smiled apologetically at the people he bumped into and eyed the people who bumped into him before coming to a complete standstill. </p><p>For standing, or should I say leaning, right up against Will’s locker, completely blocking any and all access was Nico diAngelo himself.</p><p>And he was not alone.</p><p>No, diAngelo had some nameless guy Will didn’t know pressed up against the lockers as they kissed frantically. Nico’s hands were flat against the locker beside the other guy’s head and his hands were running up and down Nico’s back.</p><p>Will stood there for a minute or two just trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. He didn’t know if he should interrupt, I mean, he was already on diAngelo’s bad side but at the same time, he needed to get to his locker. Lou and Cecil were waiting for him and he was definitely late at this time.</p><p>The pair broke away before Will could make up his mind, Nico noting Will’s presence.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” He sneered.</p><p>“Nothing pleasant.” Will assured him. “You’re blocking my locker.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw the nameless guy slip wordlessly into the lessening crowd. Nico didn’t even seem to notice as he made the two miniscule steps it took to go from Will’s locker to his own.</p><p>“I’d say I was sorry, but that would be a lie.” Nico threw with a mocking smirk on his face before stepping backwards into the corridor, now near deserted and spun on his heel as he made his way out the door.</p><p>Will shoved his books in his locker, filled with a burning rage. The cheek of that boy! Will could still see him, his long, slender fingers pressed against the cool metal o the lockers, his sharp jawline on display as he tilted his head this way and that. Will bet Nico didn’t even know the name of the guy he was kissing. Will didn’t even know his name, and Will knew a lot of people. Maybe he was new.</p><p>Will slammed his locker shut and headed out the door, taking deep breaths of the rapidly cooling air. Lou and Cecil were waiting at the gate as promised, their expressions a weird mix of annoyance and concern.</p><p>“Where were you?” Lou questioned at the same time as Cecil called “What took you so long?” </p><p>Will sighed, adjusting the strap of his backpack as they all fell into step alongside each other, Lou on Will’s left, Cecil on his right.</p><p>“You will never believe what just happened.” Will opened before launching into his story. His friends were surprised, but not as much as Will thought they would have been. Certainly not as surprised as Will himself was.</p><p>“I thought you’d both be more shocked.” He said. It was a statement but he said it as a question. Lou shrugged beside him.</p><p>“I mean, he could stand to move over a couple feet, but its high school, this kind of thing happens all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Cecil agreed, chiming in. “And diAngelo’s hot. Like seriously good looking. If anyone could find someone to make out with them on the first day back, it would be him.</p><p>Will sighed. “Yeah I suppose.”</p><p>“Just forget about it.” Lou-Ellen encouraged. “It was probably just a one-time thing.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Will agreed, more confidence flooding his voice. “A one-time thing, I can live with that.”</p><p>“That’s my boy.” Cecil affirmed, slapping Will on the shoulder. </p><p>They all stopped as they reached Will’s house. They all grew up on the same street - that was how they all met and became fast friends. Will’s house was first, Lou-Ellen’s was three doors down and Cecil’s was across the street.</p><p>Will smiled at his friends in appreciation. “Thanks guys. See you in the morning?”</p><p>“Seven am on the dot, right here.” They both chimed and Will waved one last farewell before retreating into his house, throwing his bag down by the front door and flopping immediately onto the couch. What a day.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a one-time thing. In fact, it had become quite a regular occurrence. At least once a day Will would arrive at his locker, and there Nico would be (and with a different person every time Will might add). At first, Will would be flustered, he progressed from just standing, watching like some kind of pervert to quietly mumbling ‘excuse me?’ getting gradually louder the more annoyed he got. Then came the day he was running late for chemistry. </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake! Get out of the way!” He had cried as he shoved the pair sideways. The moment he had done it, he regretted it. He waited for Nico to turn to him, pure hatred in those dark eyes but nothing. Nico didn’t even look at him, Will only caught the slight hint of a smirk on Nico’s lips as he shut his locker and began his sprint for the chemistry lab. Ms Martinez was not a teacher whose class you wanted to be late for.</p><p>Since that day, Wills responses became less nervous and more… Blasé. It was an every-day occurrence for him after all. One time he had just tapped the nameless guy’s shoulder and smiled a fake smile as the poor guy blushed and ran off, leaving Nico glaring at Will though the door of his now open locker. Another time Will had thrown a condom on them, a condom he had explicitly gone out and purchased the day before for just this reason. One of Will’s personal favourites had been when he had walked down the hallway blowing an air horn. It had subsequently been confiscated by a teacher but it was totally worth it just to have seen Nico’s reaction. Just yesterday Will had leaned beside them before either of the boys had noticed and drawled, “You know, I should really start recording these little sessions of yours, I could make a fortune on the internet.</p><p>Nico’s make-out partner had squeaked and ran away but Nico had only leaned against his own locker, looking Will in the eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I could sue your ass off. I am under eighteen.”</p><p>Will sighed, “Pity.” He had then proceeded to open his locker and go about the reason he had gone there in the first place.</p><p>Today, Will had another prop in hand. He was a little nervous about this one, it was bolder than his usual interruptions but mostly he was just looking forward to seeing the look on Nico’s face.</p><p>There was no sign of anything PG-13 going on before lunch, that didn’t worry Will, it was rare that even Nico could seduce someone that fast. It was weird however when there was no sign of anyone after lunch, that was Nico’s favourite time to be an absolute inconvenience in Will’s life. Will was even starting to wonder – would this be the first day in which Nico wouldn’t find someone? He was almost a little worried when he was leaving his last class of the day, it would be a shame if he never got to use his-</p><p>Score!</p><p>There he was; Nico diAngelo in all his glory, pressing god only knows who against Will’s locker. Grinning perhaps a little sadistically, Will took the spray bottle out of the side pocket of his bag, where he had kept it all day, ready at a moment’s notice. Will had filled it with water just that morning and took delight in marching up to the boys and spraying it liberally over the pair. </p><p>“Break it up, break it up.” He called, his tone not unlike that of a teacher trying to diffuse a little fight.</p><p>Nico’s, um, partner, gasped and spluttered at the cold water suddenly raining down on him and rushed off to dry off. Nico on the other hand shook is hair like a dog and turned to Will, eyeing him up and down. Will would be lying if he said he wasn’t aware of every single inch of his body Nico’s eyes fell on. </p><p>“What is your problem?” </p><p>Will scoffed. “My problem? If you just moved over a few inches there would be no problem. You seem to like blocking my locker, that’s the problem.”</p><p>Nico just brushed off Wills perfectly logical answer. “Nah, that’s not it.” </p><p>“What?” Will spluttered. “Yes it is! What else would it be?”</p><p>Nico leaned one shoulder against the locker so he was fully facing Will. A rivulet of water ran from his wet hair down his face, over his cheekbone and down to the curve of his jaw. Will had to force himself to look away when he realised he was staring.</p><p>“I think you’re jealous.” Nico drawled and Will jerked back.</p><p>“Jealous?” he squeaked. “You think I’m jealous of you?”</p><p>“Yup.” Nico replied plainly, popping the ‘p’, looking like he was getting a fair amount of entertainment from Will’s shock.</p><p>“Why on earth would I be jealous of you?” Will ground out.</p><p>“Because,” Nico replied casually as he turned to lean his back against the metal, his head tilted up, exposing that damned jawline. “You have to see me here, every day, with someone new when you can’t get anyone.”</p><p>Will couldn’t stop the huff of disbelief that escaped him. “Sure,” He agreed sarcastically. “I could get someone whenever I want. You’re really the one jealous of me. I’m willing to wait for the right relationship. You on the other hand, you’re so afraid of falling in love you have a new person every day, how long until you’ve gone out with every boy in this school?”</p><p>Will saw Nico’s jaw clench. “I’m not afraid of love. I could date someone if I wanted.”</p><p>An idea sparked in Will’s mind. He grinned slowly. “Fine, then have a proposition for you.”</p><p>Nico turned to face him once more. “I’m listening.” He purred.</p><p>“You’re a player.” Will began. “So let’s play a game. Let’s sweet talk. Let’s play fight. Let’s talk 24/7. Let’s tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let’s take walks together. Let’s give each other nicknames. Let’s hang out with each other’s friends. Let’s go on dates. Let’s talk on the phone all night long. Let’s hold each other. Let’s kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses.”</p><p>Nico looked at him for a long moment. Will held his breath, he had never done something so bold in his life. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, he could hear the rush of blood in his ears.</p><p>“What do I get when I win?” Nico asked finally.</p><p>“When I win,” Will countered, “I can decide then. It could be anything.”</p><p>“Anything?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Anything.” Will confirmed.</p><p>“You are so going down Solace.” Nico muttered. Inside, Will beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Wednesday! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was doing his biology homework in his room when his phone buzzed. Will finished answerng the queston before dropping his pen and checking his messages. It was an unknown number.</p>
<p>-	So, how are we going to do this, do we tell our friends we’re dating?-</p>
<p>-	Nico???- Will typed back.</p>
<p>-	No, this is your other fake boyfriend. –</p>
<p>Will had to suppress a giggle at the message, he could almost see Nico rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>-	Yeah, that’s probably best. –</p>
<p>-	Parents too? – </p>
<p>-	I think we should be the only ones who know the truth. – Will answered honestly.</p>
<p>His phone was silent for about a half an hour in which Will tried (and failed) to do his history homework, instead deciding to make out a timetable of his classes for the year (despite the fact that he already knew it by heart). What could he say? He organised when he was anxious.</p>
<p>-	So, do we like, tell our friends now and pretend to be dating tomorrow? – Nico asked. </p>
<p>Will had to think about it for a moment. On one hand, it was the best solution, on the other… When Will told Lou and Cecil they might think he was after having some kind of stroke.</p>
<p>-	I guess that’s the best option. –</p>
<p>He sighed and clicked out of his private chat with Nico, instead moving to his group chat with Lou and Cecil.</p>
<p>-	Hey guys- He typed, - Are you able to come over? I have something kind of big to tell you.-</p>
<p>-	Of course!- Lou responded immediately. – I’ll be over just as soon as I finish my maths homework. – </p>
<p>It took a few minutes for Cecil to reply, when he did it was just a simple thumbs up emoji. Will’s doorbell rang not even two minutes later.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Cecil asked as he walked through the door, foregoing any greeting.</p>
<p>“I should probably hang on for Lou-Ellen.” Will hedged. “She would kill me if she knew you found out first.”</p>
<p>“Who says she has to know?” Cecil proposed but Will just raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“You want to lie to your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Cecil groaned. “I hate when you play the girlfriend card.”</p>
<p>Will laughed and walked into the kitchen, Cecil following hm.</p>
<p>“Tea?”</p>
<p>“Please.” Cecil replied, already pulling mugs out of the cupboard as Will reached for the tea bags. Forty minutes later, Lou let herself in. </p>
<p>“Sorry I took so long, Ms K had to set the hardest questions for homework, didn’t she?” She turned her attention to Will, “So, what’s up.”</p>
<p>Will swallowed, getting a little nervous. Should he be nervous? He had no idea. He had never been in a fake relationship with his sort-of enemy before.</p>
<p>“Um, why don’t you come upstairs to my room, my mom will be home soon and I’d rather we had a little privacy.”</p>
<p>“Will?” Lou asked as they climbed the stairs. “Is everything okay? You’re freaking us out a little.”</p>
<p>The full weight of what he was about to do hit Will. He was about to lie to his two best friends in the entire world, and for what – to win a dumb bet with Nico diAngelo? And yet, Will couldn’t seem to talk himself out of it. There was just something about that boy that Will just couldn’t shake. He just needed to be put in his place. Yeah that was it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Will replied tonelessly before opening the door to his room and letting them in.</p>
<p>They threw themselves on the bed, not bothering to wait for an invitation. It was one of the perks of being friends for life; you could hang around their houses as if they were your own.</p>
<p>“Okay guys, I know what I’m about to tell you is going to sound absolutely crazy, but you have to hear me out.”</p>
<p>“Just tell us.” Cecil huffed, I’ve been waiting long enough.</p>
<p>“Um okay.” Will took a deep breath. “So, Nico diAngelo asked me out.”</p>
<p>The room went completely silent. It was as if everyone was simultaneously holding their breath.</p>
<p>“And I said yes.” Will finished.</p>
<p>“You said what?” Cecil burst out at the same time as Lou-Ellen said, very calmly, “I’m not all that surprised.”</p>
<p>Both Will and Cecil turned to her in shock. </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Will questioned, completely baffled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean I didn’t think either of you would actually get your shit together enough to ask the other out, that part was surprising, but not the rest of it. Any idiot could tell you liked him.” She side-eyed her boyfriend for a moment. “Well, most idiots anyway.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to have to clarify that a little.” Cecil said. “In what way was it obvious?”</p>
<p>Will couldn’t help but chime in. I mean, he knew he wasn’t dating Nico, but Lou didn’t. She genuinely thought he had feelings for that annoyance of a human being.</p>
<p>“I mean think about it, Will talks about him all the time. He goes out of his way to break up Nico’s little make-out sessions we could all see that he just wanted Nico’s attention, and have you ever been standing near them when they’re fighting? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.”</p>
<p>Cecil had begun to nod along in agreement.</p>
<p>“Wait, a minute, that’s not true!” Will protested.</p>
<p>Lou turned to him in confusion. “You don’t like the guy you’ve agreed to go out with?”</p>
<p>Will immediately backtracked, realising his mistake.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I mean, of course I like him, I just… Really did not think it was that obvious.”</p>
<p>Lou just shrugged. “Well it is. Of course, he was way more obvious than you were.”</p>
<p>Will sat down on his desk chair and rolled towards to them, now he was truly intrigued.</p>
<p>“How so?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Will, somehow you’re oblivious to the way he looks at you, wake up dude, the guy is into you. And I mean that whole, making out against your locker thing? You wanted his attention but he wanted yours more. And let’s not forget that if anyone else were to interrupt him, they would be dead, but you, he not only allowed you to leave the scene unscathed but to continue letting you do the same thing again day after day.”</p>
<p>Will turned to look at Cecil. “Is this true?”</p>
<p>Cecil just shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly have no idea.”</p>
<p>Lou-Ellen rolled her eyes. “Boys.” She sighed in defeat. Wills mind wandered to Nico. Boys indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will was settling into bed when he picked up his phone to text Nico once more.</p>
<p>-	So… How’d it go? -  </p>
<p>The bubble indicating Nico was typing popped up and Will reached over and took a long sip of the water that had been sitting on his night stand as he waited for Nico’s reply.</p>
<p>-	It could have been worse. – Nico wrote. Will rolled his eyes playfully.</p>
<p>-	Wow, descriptive. – He wrote, hoping the sarcasm came across. He assumed it would, nearly everything Nico said was sarcastic.</p>
<p>-	Percy is still reeling but that’s nothing new, he’s oblivious to everything. Annabeth looked like she saw it coming which was weird since this is fake. Everyone else was surprised at first but got over themselves fast enough. How did yours go? –</p>
<p>Will had to laugh a little at the situation he found himself in. For all intents and purposes, he was dating Nico diAngelo. If someone had asked him to make a list of the things that would never happen in a million years, dating Nico would have been right at the top, but here he was.</p>
<p>-	Mine was pretty similar. I only told Lou-Ellen and Cecil though. My other friends can just find out tomorrow I guess. – </p>
<p>-	Throwing them in the deep end?-</p>
<p>-	It’s the only way to do it really.–</p>
<p>Will was shocked to realise a smile had overtaken his face. What the actual fuck? If he didn’t know any better he would say he liked talking to Nico.</p>
<p>But he did know better. Obviously he didn’t like talking to him, Nico was a heathen. Undesirable number one. Slap bang in the middle of ‘awh hell no’ territory. He just thought he enjoyed it because Will was tired. Yeah, that was it, it had been a long day and he needed sleep.</p>
<p>-	Okay well, goodnight I guess. – He typed, curling up under the covers.</p>
<p>-	You’re not going to sleep are you? –</p>
<p>-	Yeah? – He wrote back, a little confused.</p>
<p>-	It’s half past ten. Only eighty year olds go to sleep at this time.-</p>
<p>Willl snorted. Of course Nico was the type of guy who stayed up until about three am and could go about his days as if he had a full eight hours of sleep.</p>
<p>-	Well then I hope you don’t mind a big age difference because you’re officially dating an eighty year old. – </p>
<p>-	Fake dating. – Nico corrected and Will cringed. </p>
<p>-	Fake dating. – He repeated as a confirmation. 	Then continued typing before Nico could respond.</p>
<p>-	Goodnight Nico. – </p>
<p>He flicked off his lamp and set his phone down beside him when it buzzed once more. Will picked it up, squinting at the light in the darkness.</p>
<p>-	Goodnight Will. –</p>
<p>Will rolled over and fell quickly into a deep sleep, dreaming about ripped skinny jeans and battered converse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will had never been the topic of school gossip. Not once had he ever walked past people to have them quickly stopped talking, realising he was there.  He had never had girls look at him over their shoulder not-so subtly in the hall, never had guys blatantly furrow their brows when they saw him.  He had never been the subject of such widespread speculation. </p>
<p>Until today of course, when Will had been at his locker, taking out the books he needed for his first few classes when Nico diAngelo came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and begun to nuzzle his neck. Will sized up in shock for a solid thirty seconds, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to respond when Nico whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“People are gonna figure this out real pretty fucking fast if you don’t relax.”</p>
<p>So relax he did.</p>
<p>He leaned back into Nico, tilting his head slightly to allow Nico more access to his neck before spinning in his arms so they were now face to face.</p>
<p>“Well hello to you too.” He greeted and Nico smirked before abruptly letting Will go and moving over to his own locker. “I think we should have lunch outside together today, there are just a few more details we should go over.”</p>
<p>Nico just nodded his head gruffly.</p>
<p>Will checked the time and picked up his bag from the floor. </p>
<p>“See you at lunch.” He said to Nico before leaning up on his tiptoes and kissing Nico’s cheek. He walked off to his first class of the day, very aware of all the eyes on him, but you know what? Maybe being seen wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first class was weird. Nothing out of the ordinary happened per se, but Will was the subject of so many ‘subtle’ glances. He left the room with that tingly feeling in his neck – you know the one where it feels like there are a hundred eyes on you. Will arrived at his second class, English, where some of his friends were awaiting him, shocked faces and a multitude of questions to bombard him with ready.</p>
<p>He slid into his seat next to Connor Stoll, who was flanked on the other side by his boyfriend Mitchell, sporting bright, bubble-gum pink hair. Will’s ass hadn’t even hit the chair before the interrogation began.</p>
<p>“You’re dating Nico diAngelo?” They both cried at the exact say time.</p>
<p>“Say it louder, I don’t think the people in China heard you.” Will muttered, pulling his pencil case out of his bag.</p>
<p>“You know it doesn’t matter how loud we say it right?” Mitchell said, half leaning across Connor to get to Will.</p>
<p>Connor nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah, it’s the talk of the entire school, the teachers probably even know about it.”</p>
<p>Will groaned putting his head down on the table. “I knew it would be big but I didn’t think it would be this big.”</p>
<p>Mitchell looked at him like he was crazy. “You’re dating Nico diAngelo, the guy who has someone new every single day. I mean, I saw him making out with Clovis just yesterday.”</p>
<p>Will shrugged, considering his words. Mitchell was right and Will had to make sure he didn’t let anything slip and ruin this entire thing he had going.</p>
<p>“What can I say? I guess I’m just that powerful.”</p>
<p>Connor laughed but Mitchell kept looking at him sceptically. Timing however was a gift Mr Blofis was blessed with so Will was spared from having to answer by the English teacher walking into the room.</p>
<p>“Okay people, let’s get going. I hope you all have your books with you, because if you don’t, you’re going to be more than a little confused.”</p>
<p>A few in the class, including Will laughed and picked up their books, ready to go. Will survived until the end of the class without any more mildly intrusive questions and managed to slip out to the class unnoticed as Mitchell and Connor were caught up talking to Mr Blofis, something about access to audiobooks, Will wasn’t really paying attention, he was more focused on getting the hell out of there.</p>
<p>He managed his next few classes okay, with plenty of more questions but he was a bit more prepared for them. He really hadn’t thought his love life would be this big a deal.</p>
<p>Finally lunch rolled around. Will headed outside to find Nico already occupying the base of a nearby tree. Will walked over to him, very much aware of the way people seemed to stop their conversations just to look and point at him. He flung his bag down on the grass and soon followed after it, curling his legs up under him as he sank to the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Nico looked over to him, yes squinting in the bright sunlight. “Solace.” He replied by way of hello.</p>
<p>Will rummaged through his bag for a moment before pulling out his pre-packed lunch and a notepad and pen. </p>
<p>“Now, ignore the fact that this is very ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before’ because I think we should write out a set of rules.</p>
<p>Nico simply nodded. Such a helpful contribution.</p>
<p>“Okay so rule number one; nobody can know this is fake, and I mean nobody.”</p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Well duh, that’s fairly obvious.”</p>
<p>“It had to be said.” Will stated, taking on a diplomatic roll. “Right, rule number two – I think we should have boundaries.”</p>
<p>“How do you mean?” Nico asked.</p>
<p>“Well you know, like for example, holding hands would be fine, but I don’t think we should kiss.”</p>
<p>Will ignored the mumbled, ‘Yeah, I don’t hold hands’ from Nico and decided to focus more on his second comment, “How would people ever believe we were together if we never kissed? I mean, it’s no secret that I‘ve made out with half the school.”</p>
<p>Will stopped for a moment considering. “Yeah, I see your point, but I still think the line should be kept. We’ll just have to make everything else so convincing that no one will even notice.”</p>
<p>Nico nodded his head. “Alright. What’s next?”</p>
<p>“Rule number three; we always have to have lunch together. We can take turns spending it with our respective friend groups but real couples never pass up the chance to be together.”</p>
<p>“That’s… doable I guess.”</p>
<p>“Okay cool.” Will wrote it down on the page. “Next up, rule number four; we have to spend time with friends and family outside of school. It has to be as realistic as possible.”</p>
<p>“Anything that will win me my victory.” Nico smirked.</p>
<p>Will rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.” He replied, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.</p>
<p>Will read over the list. “I think that should be okay for now, but we can always add more at a later stage.”</p>
<p>“What about a story?” Nico asked.</p>
<p>Will looked at him in confusion. “A story?”</p>
<p>“You know, people are going to want to know how we got together. We should get our story straight so they don’t get suspicious.”</p>
<p>Will sat back, the tree bark digging into his spine. “Huh, I hadn’t even thought of that.”</p>
<p>Nico tapped the side of his forehead in a knowledgeable gesture. “I’m smarter than you think Solace.”</p>
<p>Will turned his head away for a moment, ignoring the little swoop he felt in his stomach when Nico said his name like that.</p>
<p>“Okay well, what would be the most believable?”</p>
<p>“The best lies contain as much truth as possible.” Nico admitted and Will looked over at him curiously, “Should I ask how you know that?”</p>
<p>Nico shook his head laughing a little. “Probably not.”</p>
<p>Will smiled before his eyes drifted back to the page in front of his and his watch – they were running out of time. </p>
<p>“Right, so our story,” Will prompted.</p>
<p>“Okay well we could start with the truth, you know that you sprayed me and what’s-his-name with water yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, wait a minute.” Will said, holding out his hand to stop Nico from speaking any further. “You don’t even know his name?”</p>
<p>Nico shrugged. “No. Do you?”</p>
<p>Will looked at him incredulously. “Clovis.” He answered smugly, silently thanking Mitchell for letting that little piece of information slip. “But I wasn’t the one making out with him.”</p>
<p>Nico shrugged once more. Will had the vague urge to rid him of those shoulders just so he could never shrug them again.</p>
<p>“Moving on, so I spray you with water, then what?”</p>
<p>Nico tilted his head in thought, a ray of sunshine highlighting his elegant cheekbones. Will couldn’t help but send an irritated thought to the sun, which was so rude as to make this boy look as beautiful as possible. Did it not know Will had a bet he was trying to win here?</p>
<p>“Then we could say that I was so irresistible dripping wet that you had to have me right then and there so you pushed me up against-“</p>
<p>“-I’m going to stop you right there.” Will choked. “Literally no one would believe that.”</p>
<p>“I would.” </p>
<p>Will rolled his eyes. “Well you’re alone in that. So we could say that you used my locker as your make-out spot because… secretly you wanted my attention.” Will said, pulling from what Lou had commented last night.</p>
<p>Nico raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Okay… Then what?” </p>
<p>“Then…” Will trailed off for a moment as he thought, tapping his pen against the notepad.</p>
<p>“Would you stop doing that?” Nico snapped irritably, unknowingly giving Will the idea he needed.</p>
<p>“That’s it!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>“What’s it?”</p>
<p>“We can say that yesterday, I snapped and told you to fuck off and find somewhere else to annoy people. We can just exaggerate it, make it sound like I was talking forever –“</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be exaggerating.” Nico interjected. Will shot him a dirty look before continuing, “-And you kissed me so that I’d stop talking. Then we can just say that it went on from there, blah, blah, blah.”</p>
<p>Nico considered it for a moment. “I suppose that could work. I mean, I still think my original idea is better-”</p>
<p>“We are not going with your original idea.” Will interrupted.</p>
<p>“-But since you’re being a little uncooperative on that particular topic,” Nico said pointedly, “I suppose we can go with your idea.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Will said scribbling down the main points.</p>
<p>“Are you writing that down too?” Nico asked.</p>
<p>“Well yeah we might as well, in case we forget.”</p>
<p>“I would never forget a moment of our love story.” Nico declared dramatically as he teased Will, placing his hand over his heart and looking into Will’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Will responded, “You remember everything, like the name of the person you made out with yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Hey, in my defence, I never asked. I’d remember if I ever knew in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Charming.” Will drawled before standing up. “Okay well, the bell is about to go so I’m going to head inside. You should too.”</p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes once more. Damn, if eye rolling was an Olympic sport; Nico would have the gold, no question. “Okay mom.” He replied as Will was already walking away tucking the notepad into his bag. </p>
<p>Cheers to productive lunch times, am I right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Psst! Hey Will!”</p>
<p>Will made sure Ms Martinez, his chemistry teacher was turned away from the class writing on the whiteboard before looking behind him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He asked in confusion, not yet sure who had called him.</p>
<p>“Over here.” </p>
<p>Will looked to his left slightly and there at the workstation behind him was Piper McLean, leaning over a slightly irked Drew Tanaka who was trying to take down notes. Will liked Piper but he had never really had all that much contact with him before, he couldn’t really see what she would want. Will, not right here in the middle of chemistry anyway.</p>
<p>“So, you and Nico, huh?” She prompted, giving him this little encouraging smile. “For the record I totally saw it coming.”</p>
<p>Will blushed. Why did everyone keep saying that? “Oh um, yeah.” He replied, hoping she wouldn’t notice the pink staining his cheeks.</p>
<p>Before Piper could respond, Will was tapped on the shoulder by his lab partner and he whipped around, realising Ms Martinez was once more facing the class. Will sighed in relief when he realised she hadn’t yet noticed his lack of attention and resumed reading along with the lines she was calling out to the class, occasionally highlighting any important details.<br/>After another moment or two, Ms Martinez retreated into the preparation room to get some of the chemicals she required for a demonstration and Piper called Will again.</p>
<p>“Yo, Solace.”</p>
<p>Will spun around on his chair to face her fully, less self-conscious now that the rest of the class was murmuring softly in the teachers absence.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Are you coming on Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Saturday?” Will asked in confusion.</p>
<p>Piper shook her head in frustration. “Did Nico not ask you yet? Honestly that boy. I told him to invite you.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Will nodded his head a little. “Invite me to what exactly?”</p>
<p>“Our weekly movie night! Every Saturday, we all get together and watch a movie and eat food until we physically can’t anymore. This week it’s my turn to host. Significant others are invited of course.” She gave him a meaningful look, “Which you now are. A significant other that is. Nico’s significant other. But you already know that obviously.”</p>
<p>Will giggled a little at Piper’s rambling.</p>
<p>“So?” She asked. “Are you coming?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Um, yeah, sounds fun I guess.”</p>
<p>“Great! What’s your phone number?”</p>
<p>Will called it out to her and she scribbled it down on a piece of paper. “Perfect, I’ll text you the address later.”</p>
<p>Will smiled at her gratefully but before he could say anymore, Ms Martinez returned to the room, ranting about how ‘nothing was kept in the right place’ and ‘things needed to be put away properly to stop wasting time’ so Will faced forward once more, ready to learn.</p>
<p>Will was walking home with Cecil and Lou (Spending his lunch with Nico made him feel like he had barely seen them all day), when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.</p>
<p>-	Hi Will!- Will read aloud to Lou and Cecil.<br/>-	This is Piper McLean, Nico’s friend. Here’s is my address for Saturday. Everyone’s coming over for six o clock. So glad you can make it!-</p>
<p>“Wait a minute!” Lou cried after hearing it, “You never said that the movie night was going to be in Piper’s house!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was the one who invited me; I thought that part was implied.”</p>
<p>“Well it wasn’t.” Cecil chimed in. “You know Pipers dad is an actor, right? Her house is better described as a mansion.”</p>
<p>“I had forgotten about that actually.” Will admitted. “I was so focused with avoiding people gossiping about me that I didn’t even realise I had been invited to the Piper McLean’s house.”</p>
<p>Lou smacked her hand against her forehead. “My god Will, sometimes I wonder if there’s a brain in that head of yours.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m going for pre-med so I sure hope there is.” Will said, smirking and Lou’s ‘not impressed’ face.</p>
<p>Will quickly typed out a response to Piper confirming that he’d be there and thanking her for the invite before waving goodbye to his friends and retreating inside the comfort of his own home, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely responses to this fic! In case anyone's wondering, it'll be updated Wednesdays and Saturdays :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry if this may be a little rough - I wasn’t able to edit properly - technical difficulties! I think it should be okay though, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He was more than nervous, he was tense, jittery, hesitant and… a thesaurus apparently. He was at Piper McLean’s front door. Cecil was right, her house would much better be described as a mansion. It was, for lack of other words; massive. It was stunning, made of mostly glass and white stone, very modern. Will couldn’t imagine Piper living here, she seemed so down to earth with her choppy hair and combat boots – it was easy to forget that she was well, rich. Will rang the doorbell, feeling quiet small next to the towering glass door. He barely had to wait, the door was almost flung open by Piper herself. Will had honestly thought there was going to be a doorman or maid or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Will! So glad you could make it!”</p><p> </p><p>One thing Will had observed about Piper, he recalled as he was pulled into a hug, she was fairly enthusiastic. Will meant it only as a compliment, he and Nico had only been ‘dating’ less than a week but Piper had made sure Will was included. Will had to admit, he really liked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in! We’re all inside the screening room, we can start soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry, were you waiting for me? Am I late?”</p><p> </p><p>Piper laughed. She had a pretty laugh, like the chiming of soft bells. “No, don’t be silly, you’re right on time. It’s the first time in ages that Thalia’s here on time, she usually shows up at least thirty minutes late.”</p><p> </p><p>Piper leaned her head closer to Will lowering her voice conspiratorially, “If you ask me, it’s because she’s curious to meet you. She hates to be out of the loop, especially when it comes to Nico, those two are like peas in a pod.”</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled at her, swallowing a little, his throat dry. He knew he wasn’t really dating Nico so maybe this shouldn’t really mean anything to him, but no matter what the situation it was always a little nerve wrecking to be joining a group of people you didn’t really know. He nodded his head, hoping his nerves weren’t showing. Piper seemed to pick up on them anyways – detecting hidden emotions seemed to be her thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. I know it seems a little daunting with so many of us but I promise it’s not so bad, we don’t bite.” She linked arms with him and began leading her down the long corridor before turning to him with a cheeky little grin “Unless you want us to.” She added with a little wink that had Will giggling, already his nerves easing. Piper threw the door open, announcing Will’s arrival with a bang. Despite the several people in the room, Will paid them no attention for the first beat or two, instead his focus honing in on the room itself.</p><p> </p><p>The screening room; or what could better be described as a cinema was incredible. Will would never be able to look at a regular movie theatre again. It had one massive screen, which was placed in front of the most plush couches and armchairs Will had ever seen, all furnished with throw pillows and blankets that all looked softer than a cloud. To top it all off, the walls were flanked with popcorn machines, drink dispensers and of course, an unbelievable selection of sugary treats.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” He mouthed. Beside him, Piper giggled. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Will shook his head, drawing himself out of the daze, feeling suddenly self-conscious as he realised all eyes were on him. Attention was just one of the side effects of fake dating one Nico diAngelo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look who I found!” Piper boasted shooting Will one last encouraging look as she sat down next to her boyfriend Jason. Will supposed he should follow her lead and made his way over to Nico, who had yet to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He said, awkwardly waving to the room. His nerves were washed away with their enthusiastic responses. He slid down onto a plush little couch next to Nico and was surprised to have an arm wrap immediately around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe.” Nico said, his words seeming to the rest of the room like a genuine greeting but only Will could see the wicked glint in his eye. Will raised an eyebrow and smiled in response before being swept up in a surge of questions and conversations.</p><p> </p><p>“So Will,” He heard Annabeth say over the clamour, “Do you know what you want to do after school?”</p><p> </p><p>Will blinked in surprise but smiled gratefully at her. This was a topic he could happily talk about all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do actually. I’d like to be a doctor so I’m going for pre-med in college.”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “That’s really cool.” She turned to address Nico. “You’ve got yourself a smart one.”</p><p> </p><p>Will felt the arm around his waist shake a little as Nico laughed. “Yeah, that would be the only thing important to you Annabeth.” Nico teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone has to be the brain in this relationship.” Will teased and was pleased to have the entire room burst out laughing. Will looked around the little tight knit group again and they didn’t seem nearly as daunting. They playfully mocked each other and Will watched them for a moment, getting a sense of the group dynamic until a pair of vivid blue eyes met his.</p><p> </p><p>Will assumed the black-lined eyes belonged to Thalia, she was the only person in the room Will had never seen before. With her shock of dark hair and leather jacket, Will thought she really looked more like Nico’s sister than Jason’s but who was he to judge? He had a couple of half-siblings scattered across the country and he was yet to meet on who looked like Will.</p><p> </p><p>Thalia didn’t say anything, she just continued to look at Will. For some reason, Will felt like this could be a kind of… test. So he didn’t back down, he stared right back, observing the girl who would have looked absolutely terrifying if she wasn’t wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket. Even then, Will would be slow to cross her. Finally, a little smile graced her lips and she nodded at Will just once. Will sat back with a little sense of satisfaction, whatever scrutiny he had been under, it seemed like he was up to standard.</p><p> </p><p>Nico huffed at his side. “Are we going to get started or what?” He grumbled before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over himself and Will. Piper laughed at his impatience before grabbing the remote and hitting play. Everyone settled pretty quickly after that, not wanting to miss a moment. Nico scooted even closer to Will, his arm still around his waist while he took Will’s hand with the other. Will marvelled at how soft the other boy’s skin was and how well his long fingers seemed to slot between his own.</p><p> </p><p>Nico leaned in so his mouth was right next to Will’s ear and Will hated the fact that his breath hitched a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so gonna win this thing.” He breathed, his breath caressing the shell of Will’s ear and it was all Will could do not to shiver. He leaned in himself, actually placing the lightest kiss right underneath Nico’s ear teasing that sensitive skin, feeling Nico’s own pulse race beneath his lips before replying; “Game on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pretending to date Nico really wasn’t hard after a few days. They had a competition going to see who could be the first to text good morning and the last to say goodnight. They were equally matched – Will being an early bird while Nico was the text book definition of a night owl. After a couple of weeks it seemed like there were no kinks in their ingenious plan. In school they had a routine down, they would always say hello at the lockers in the morning, Nico usually coming up behind Will like he had that very first morning. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, they ate lunch with Lou and Cecil, Tuesdays and Thursdays were spent with Nico’s friends, along with Saturday nights which Will now found himself looking forward to more and more. So far they had watched an amusing combination of movies – from horror to comedy to romance - the host usually getting the privilege of choosing.</p><p> </p><p>Percy had been updating Nico on the rules of Saturday Movie Nights, as he was the one who come up with the idea in the first place. Apparently, after a month, Will could start making suggestions. After two, he could even host. Will never mentioned it to him that he wasn’t sure how long he would be around for, but found himself secretly hoping that it would be at least a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Will picked up his phone to text Nico just when he received one from none other than his fake boyfriend himself.</p><p> </p><p>-      Hey so, Sally’s been asking about you. –</p><p> </p><p>Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother. Essentially Nico’s mother too at this point, he had moved in with her and Percy after his father moved back to Italy and was unable to take Nico with him. Will remembered one day as he walked Nico home (like a gentleman he might add), why he lived with Percy and not Hazel.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hazel and I only met two years ago.” Nico had told him, unlinking their hands so he could fiddle with the drawstring of his dark hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>Will had looked at him wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously? I would never have guessed – you two are so close.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico had smiled softly, that little smile only Hazel seemed to draw out of him. It made him look younger, less world-weary.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s great, it’s like I’ve known her all my life. But Hazel’s mother didn’t really feel comfortable taking in someone she didn’t really know all that well.” Nico shrugged and Will could see that it was a sensitive topic and he should tread lightly. Will kicked a pile of brightly coloured leaves and was rewarded by a smile from the King of Night himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Which, I understand,” Nico continued. “But it still sucked a little.” Will just nodded, waiting for Nico to say more. He had picked up that particular trick from his mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily, Sally Jackson had no such qualms and even if she did it wouldn’t have, mattered since she’s known me all my life anyway.” Nico shot Will a little grin which had totally thrown Will off. He wasn’t used to seeing Nico with his guard down.</p><p> </p><p>And he hadn’t seen much more of that side of Nico ever since. Will picked up his phone to shoot a reply to Nico.</p><p> </p><p>-      Okay? – He typed.  – It’s not that unusual to be asked about your boyfriend.-</p><p> </p><p>Will had made a cup tea and returned to his room by the time a reply came through.</p><p> </p><p>-      What I mean is that she wants to meet you. – He read.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Will sat back in his chair. Even though they had included meeting family in their contract, Will had never really thought about actually doing it.</p><p> </p><p>-      Yeah okay. – He replied.</p><p> </p><p>-      Okay great. – Nico wrote back.  – Because you’re invited to family dinner tomorrow night and I kind of already said you were gonna come. –</p><p> </p><p>Will huffed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-      What were you going to do if I said no? – He couldn’t help but tease.</p><p> </p><p>-      There is no ‘no’ when it comes to family dinner at the Jackson household. Prepare to eat until you can eat no more and even then, be continuously offered food. –</p><p> </p><p>Will let out a little sigh at the thought. Family dinners – not a concept you’d really apply to Nico diAngelo at a first glance but after getting to know Nico a little, Will knew the concept just seemed to fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lou stop laughing, this is a crisis.” Will moaned into his pillow. “I have to leave in-“ He glanced at his watch, “Less than an hour and I still have nothing to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou laughed again. Damn her. “Will calm down, it’s just a casual thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Will groaned before getting up and looking in his wardrobe again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve never met Nico’s family before, I want to make a good impression.”</p><p> </p><p>Will only wanted to make a good impression because that sort of thing mattered to him. That was it. No other reason, definitely no reason related to a certain black haired, brown eyed boy.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he was only in this situation in the first place because of a certain black hared brown eyed boy.</p><p> </p><p>Lou giggled one last time before tossing him a nice t-shirt and Will’s favourite pair of jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry, I know this is important. Here, wear these.”</p><p> </p><p>Will was already tugging on the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re casual but still say ‘hey I’m a good guy’ plus those jeans make our ass look great.”</p><p> </p><p>Will gave her a look as he pulled on said jeans. “Yes because that’s exactly what I want Ms Jackson to notice about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou looked at him like he was a hopeless case. To be fair he sort of was. “The jeans are for Nico, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Will flushed a little. Yes, of course they were. He should have put that together. He threw on his shoes – a bight pair of yellow converse and twirled in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Am I socially acceptable?”</p><p> </p><p>Lou stood up and quickly ran her fingers through the hair Will had messed up in the midst of his tizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” She said, stepping back. “Now you’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Will went to the kitchen and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had bought to bring with him an tucked his set of keys into his jacket pocket. Lou smacked his tight jeans clad ass as they both left the house, calling out a goodbye to Will’s mom. “Now go get ‘em.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I’m so relieved to be able to post this, I’m actually in hospital at the moment and I don’t have my laptop which is where I have all the chapters written! Luckily my hero of a sister emailed it to me so shout out to her!<br/>Thanks again for the lovely responses! Kudos and comments are my new oxygen.<br/>Stay safe guys! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy opened the door, a wide grin spread across his face. “Hey Will!” He greeted, stepping aside to allow Will entry. “I’m glad you could make it!”</p><p> </p><p>Will followed Percy down the hall of his modest but cosy house and into a living room area. The walls were a pale blue covered in photos of Percy, Nico, a woman Will assumed was Ms Jackson and even a few with Mr Blofis as the photos became more recent.</p><p> </p><p>Right, Mr Blofis. It had slipped Will’s mind that he would also be having dinner with his teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Percy said, beginning to leave the room. “I’ll just let the others know you’re here.” Will nodded and stuffed the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers in his pockets awkwardly, trying to find somewhere to stand that wouldn’t make it look like he was a little uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Will.” He spun around at his name, ignoring the way his stomach clenched at the Italian lilt to see Nico leaning against the doorframe, taking him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Will greeted softly. He gestured to the pictures on the walls, “You were a cute kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico just laughed. Will couldn’t tell if he was imagining the faint bloom of colour on Nico’s cheeks or not but before he could; Percy returned with the brown haired, blue eyed woman from the photos. She didn’t look all too much like Percy but when she smiled at Will, a blind man could see the resemblance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Will!” She greeted warmly, pulling him into a hug. “It’s so lovely to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you!”</p><p> </p><p>Will risked a sly glance at Nico, who had ducked his head. Interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, let’s go sit down.” Ms Jackson said, ushering them all into the kitchen where the table was set. Will smiled at her and offered her the flowers in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“These are for you Ms Jackson.” Sally beamed, taking the bouquet into her hands. “Will, they’re beautiful! Thank you very much! And please, call me Sally – Ms Jackson makes me feel old!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will took a deep breath in, savouring the combination of spices giving the room a warm welcoming scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner smells wonderful Ms Jacks – I mean, Sally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I hope you like enchiladas – they’re a firm favourite here.”</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded enthusiastically drawing a laugh from Sally before her eyes slid to someone behind Will.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico be a good man and go grab a vase for me will you?” She asked, passing him the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Will hadn’t even notice Nico appear at his side once more, in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. This had to be one of the first times Will had seen him without his leather jacket. He almost looked naked without it. He took the flowers from Sally’s outstretched hands, Will noticing how delicately he held them before carefully placing them in a vase, even going so far as to arrange them nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit, sit!” Sally cried as she pulled a dish out of the oven and Nico sat down at the table, looking at Will and patting the seat next to him. Will slid wordlessly into it. Percy helped Sally bring the last few dishes over to the table just as Mr Blofis came into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” He greeted. “The staff meeting ran over time- Oh hello Will.”</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled at his teacher. “Hey Mr Blofis.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Paul when we’re not in school, Will.” Mr Blofis, Paul said as he kissed Sally on the cheek, whisking the bowl she was holding out of her hands and placing it on the table himself.</p><p> </p><p>Will was filled with this sense of warmth and home that overflowed in the room as the family settled and began to eat, chatting away to each other about their days and all the little bits of news they had. Will thought it was nice – he loved his mom and they were really close but he had always wanted big family dinners like this.</p><p> </p><p>“So Will, what’s your family like?” Sally asked him as she offered him a bowl of salad. Will smiled gratefully as he took it, loading a generous amount onto his plate. “Nothing like this,” He replied, passing the bowl to Nico. “It’s just me and my mom living here, but I have a couple other siblings around the country. I see my dad every couple of years or so but, he’s pretty busy and has his own life in California.”</p><p> </p><p>Will could feel Nico’s eyes on him. He had never told him all that before. Will wasn’t hiding it but it had just… never come up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss him?” Percy asked and Will shook his head. “Nah, I do miss my siblings though, we’re pretty close so it sucks that none of us lives near each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded. “I’ve only known Hazel for two years but I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t see her regularly.”</p><p> </p><p>Will shrugged, spearing a piece of lettuce and tomato. “It’s not so bad, we stay in touch and we have a group call every Friday night that’s always, interesting to say the least.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico laughed along with Percy before the conversation moved elsewhere. It was strange to see Nico so open like this; bantering with Percy, blushing whenever Sally teased him and holding quite the educated conversation with Paul. Who would have guessed ‘bad boy’ Nico diAngelo actually paid attention in school? Not Will, but here he was debating like a politician in the making.</p><p> </p><p>The entre night was wonderful. The food was out of this world, the conversation was light and everyone was laughing and by the end of it, Will was all warm and fuzzy inside. Sally Jackson pulled Will aside just before he was about to leave and gave him a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good for him.” She whispered into his ear before pulling back and cupping his face in her hands. “You’re welcome here anytime Will.” She said her eyes stern but her face smiling playfully. Will thanked her and wandered over to the door, secretly wishing that the night didn’t have to end and he wouldn’t have to go back to his quiet house.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you walking home alone.” Sally said fretting and Percy laughed even while Will assured you that he would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico, walk Will home, won’t you?” She asked and despite Will’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>“But then he would have to walk all the way back here himself Sally and that would be a little redundant.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally just hushed him and pushed Nico’s jacket into the dark haired boy’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Off you go now,” She said ushering them out the door. “Come back soon Will!” She called as they walked down the path before shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to actually walk me back you know.” He said to Nico, huffing at the cold air that touched his skin. He jumped when a warm hand slid into his, their fingers intertwining.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t hold hands?” Will questioned, before he got a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Sally’s watching.” Nico said bluntly. Will didn’t look to see if it was true. “And yeah I do. All in, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>As if Will could forget.</p><p> </p><p>“I had fun tonight.” He said instead, changing the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Nico agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sally’s great.” Will mused and Nico sighed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she’s possibly the best person I’ve ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“High praise.” Will teased playfully, squeezing Nico’s hand and Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that bad.” He grumbled, his lower lip jutting out as he pouted and if he wasn’t Will’s sworn enemy, Will might have died a little at how cute he was.</p><p> </p><p>Although, if Will thought about it; Nico wasn’t exactly his sworn enemy, not anymore. He would never admit it to anyone least of all Nico but he didn’t hate the other boy. He even liked him a little. It became very hard to actually dislike the dark eyed boy when he had gotten to spend time with him, to meet his friends, his family.</p><p> </p><p>But admitting that would be admitting defeat. And Will never lost a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that bad?” He asked in disbelief, “The first thing you ever said to me was, and I quote; ‘Yay, a dose of overbearing prep boy every hour, can’t wait’.” Will did his best Nico impression, making sure his voice portrayed absolutely no emotion and a face that would deceive any poker player.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defence it was my first day at a new school!” Nico protested, but he was cringing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so you get a pass for that day, but what about the rest of it - the teasing, the mocking, oh and don’t even get me started on the making out in front of my locker.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico kicked a stone a couple of feet in front of them, watching as it bounced over the footpath. “Okay, so maybe I am that bad.” He admitted. “But I’m not like that all the time. I don’t know Solace, you just seemed so perfect with your ‘four-point-oh’ GPA and your button down shirts and your perfect life and I don’t know I guess I just wanted to ruffle your feathers a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Will laughed but it came out a little hollow. He kicked a stone of his own. “My life is hardly perfect.  Have a father I never see, siblings all over the country who I meet even less. On top of that; my mom is the principal of our school which means there’s a lot of pressure for me to be the ‘perfect student’ and it doesn’t bother me much, I guess that’s who I am anyways, but it doesn’t mean that every now and then I don’t want to just like to relax a little and not feel like I constantly have to seem perfect, even if it couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>The words just flowed from Will’s mouth, his filter had taken the night off it would seem. All Will could think was; why was he telling Nico all this? Nico wasn’t the first person who came to mind when you thought ‘confidante’. But it would seem that Will was coming to the realisation that Nico diAngelo was not a bad guy.</p><p> </p><p>Nico stopped walking for a second and Will slowed so he could look at him. He didn’t want to untangle their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that far from the truth Solace.” He said bluntly before continuing to walk and Will allowed himself to blush, knowing the blanket of night would disguise him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He said, “You’re not so bad yourself.” He admitted and was surprised to find that he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Nico smiled, a small tentative thing and Will felt a little thing between them, perhaps a begrudged understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for being suck a dick.” Nico relented and Will huffed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to stay being my fake boyfriend, we’re going to have to work on your apologies.” He joked and Nico just laughed. The walked another bit in silence, Will not even really taking in his surroundings until Nico slowed to a stop outside a familiar yellow building.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is goodbye.” Nico said, gesturing to Will’s house with the lit porch light.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I guess so.” Will stepped forward and kissed Nico lightly on the cheek. “Text me when you get home safe.” He said as he pulled his hand away and walked up the few steps to his door. Nico stayed standing where he was for a few more moments, just watching the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” He finally agreed. “Goodnight Will.”</p><p> </p><p>“G’night Nico.” Will smiled and with that he unlocked his door and stepped inside, falling back against the door with a sigh as soon as he had locked it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Nico had smelled like pomegranates and leather. Will had never been more turned on in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I can’t believe I got this up on time - there was many a technical difficulty! Luckily my sister saved my ass (again!) and emailed the chapter! </p><p>Feel free to let me know what you think! Stay safe! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. part v</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was bombarded with questions from Lou and Cecil the moment he stepped outside the door the next morning.</p><p>“So, how was it? Tell us everything” Lou’s eyes were wide and Will thought she seemed far more invested in this than what would probably be considered healthy. </p><p>Will laughed falling into step with them and regaled them with the details of the night before. It was funny, Will found himself wanting to tell them the whole story. He wanted someone to talk to about the break-through they had last night and the weird warm glow in his chest that hadn’t gone away. But of course, he couldn’t say any of those things, he just told them about the best enchiladas he had eaten in his life and laughed at their jealousy.</p><p>At lunch that day, Will sat between Nico and Annabeth as the group chattered away about their days. Percy and Jason, Will had been delighted to discover, were the biggest gossips he had ever met. He was now officially up-to-date on all the school happenings, including those of the faculty. Will just listened as he ate his sandwich when suddenly, all of their phones pinged at the same time.</p><p>Will looked over at Nico. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Nico picked up his phone and looked at the notification in surprise. “Thalia’s texted into the group chat. That’s weird, she never texts-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Percy exclaimed, literally jumping to his feet, Jason shooting up a second later.</p><p>“Thalia’s bringing someone to the next move night.”</p><p>Every head at the table whipped towards the two boys. </p><p>“No way.” Piper breathed. “She’s never brought anyone.”</p><p>“Okay” Annabeth said, “What do we know about this person, do we have a name or anything?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Jason exclaimed. “Only that it’s human. And even that’s hazy. Her exact wording is;” He cleared his throat and did an uncanny impression of Thalia; “I’m bringing someone to the next movie night, be on your best behaviour or else…”</p><p>Percy shuddered. “Or else is in capital letters. She’s really serious about this.”</p><p>“I wonder who it is.” Piper mused as Jason and Percy finally slid back down into their seats. “Do you think we know them?”</p><p>Nico shook his head. “I doubt it. She told us to be on our best behaviour, she wouldn’t do that if we already knew them.”</p><p>Annabeth nodded knowingly. “You’re right.” She looked around the group, meeting them all in the eye. “Okay guys, I know we’re all excited but remember that Thalia has never brought anyone home before, so just bare that in mind okay?”</p><p>The group mumbled their agreements and resumed eating their lunch but there was no denying the tangible thrill in the air for the rest of the period.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Will!”</p><p>Will bit back a smile as he turned around on his stool to look at Piper. Their chemistry interactions had quickly become his favourite part of the class; Piper was pretty funny and always had some entertaining, sarcastic commentary that she had no problem sharing with Will. </p><p>“Sup Pipes?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine early on Saturday? It’s my turn to host again since Leo had to cancel this week so I was thinking you and I could study for the test on Monday.”</p><p>Will shot her a thumbs up and a smile before turning back around to jot down a note before Ms Martinez could turn around again.</p><p>Saturday rolled around pretty quickly and Will arrived at Piper’s armed with snack and study materials. He rang the doorbell and grinned at Piper when she opened the door.</p><p>“Hey.” He greeted as he stepped in the door.</p><p>“Is that toffee popcorn?” Piper’s eyes widened and her hands made grabbing motions. “Oh William Solace you are good.”</p><p>Will laughed and followed her up the wooden staircase to her bedroom, flinging his bag down on the floor and collapsing into her desk chair as Piper threw herself onto her bed.</p><p>“So…” She trailed, looking at Will with playful suspicion. “You and Nico, how’s that going?”</p><p>Will blushed a little. “It’s uh, it’s going good.”</p><p>Piper nodded along thoughtfully. “It sure seems like it anyway. You’re good for him. And I mean, we all knew it would only be a matter of time before the two of you got together – we had a bet going and everything.”</p><p>Will giggled. “Oh yeah? Who won?”</p><p>Piper pouted. “Annabeth. I thought it would take you a little longer.  Can’t believe I was wrong, I’m never wrong about this stuff.”</p><p>Will didn’t have the heart to tell Piper that she was right… or that all of them had been completely wrong because he and Nico would never actually work together for real… right?</p><p>Piper smiled and said softly; “I just hope he makes you as happy as you make him.”</p><p>Will could feel the blush on his face escalate to a whole other level. Tomatoes had nothing on him. He was pretty sure his face had just created a completely new shade of red.</p><p>“Yeah, he does.” He admitted, stuttering slightly in surprise. Maybe Nico was an even better actor than Will had thought if he could keep up such a façade even when Will wasn’t there.</p><p>“Anyways,” Piper said, changing topic; “I can’t believe we have another test, we just had one last week is she trying to kill us?”</p><p>Will nodded solemnly. “I think she is. I overheard her talking with the biology teacher and it sounded like they were already planning our funerals.”</p><p>Piper sat up and swatted his leg playfully before looking at her own stack of books ruefully. “I suppose we should get started.” She lamented.</p><p>Will sighed but agreed. “I’ll ask you questions and when you get ten right you can have some popcorn, how about that?”</p><p>Piper grinned. “Incentive, I like it. This is shaping up to be a pretty good friendship, Solace.”</p><p>Will just smirked and pulled out a set of his flashcards.</p><p> </p><p>Jason, Nico and Percy were the first to arrive, walking straight in the front door and up to Piper’s bedroom. Will liked how they didn’t knock, it added another layer to the obvious sense of family between them.</p><p>“Should I be worried you have another guy in your room?” Jason joked, nudging Nico with his elbow before giving Piper a peck on the cheek in greeting.</p><p>The surprise Will had seen flare in Nico’s eyes when he saw Will, already here and in Piper’s bedroom no less was gone as quickly as it had come.</p><p>“Oh yes.” He drawled sarcastically. “I’d be very worried if I were you Jason. Look they’re studying.”</p><p>Will and Piper laughed and Piper sat in Will’s lap, dramatically throwing her arms around Will’s neck as Will looked at her in amused surprise.</p><p>“Don’t be so swift to dismiss our love.” She teased. “You could say Will and I have plenty of… chemistry.”</p><p>Will closed his eyes and groaned. “You did not just go there.”</p><p>Piper pressed her finger his lips. “Hush Will, you love my chemistry puns, don’t act as if you don’t.”</p><p>Will nodded in consideration. “Okay you’re right I do.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Piper declared as she slid off his lap. “Okay one last question and then we can go downstairs, are you ready?”</p><p>Will cracked his knuckles and nodded solemnly. “Hit me.”</p><p>“When making up a solution of ammonium iron sulphate, why must it be dissolved in water that contains dilute sulphuric acid?”</p><p>Will stared at her for a moment, biting his lip. “To prevent the oxidation of the iron ions.” He said, his voice rising at the end as if he were the one asking the question.</p><p>“That is… Correct!” Piper cheered and threw him a piece of popcorn. Will caught it in his mouth and high fived her in victory as he saw Percy lean over to Jason and whisper; “Did you understand any of what they just said?”</p><p>Jason shook his head defeated. “Not a word.”</p><p>Piper and Will just smirked and made to follow them downstairs to wait for the others to arrive. Percy and Jason were practically bouncing in their shoes in anticipation, their excitement to meet whoever Thalia was bringing was even beginning to rub off on Will.</p><p>Nico lingered a little, hanging back so he could walk next to Will. Will smiled at him and tilted his head up to kiss the slightly taller boy on the cheek. Nico’s lips twitched as he draped an arm around Will’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine.”</p><p>Will’s brows furrowed. “Sunshine?”</p><p>Nico nodded. “Yeah, check out your shoes.” </p><p>Will looked down to see that he was wearing the bright yellow converse he had worn to dinner the other night. Not surprising really considering he wore those shoes so often Lou and Cecil had begun teasing him, asking if they completed his signature look.</p><p>“Original.” Will said dryly, bumping his hip against Nico’s.</p><p>Nico just shrugged. “It suits you. Plus,” Nico leaned in close to put his lips right up to Will’s ear, his voice low and gravelly, making Will’s stomach flip; “Nicknames were part of game.”</p><p>Will was saved from having to answer when they reached the bottom of the stairs and Thalia was just coming in the door, her fingers tangled with those of a tall brunette, following her in the door and looking around at the house in wonder. Will knew how she felt.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Thalia smiled but her eyes were dangerous, daring any of them to tease her. Will knew it wouldn’t work; Thalia didn’t scare her family, try as she might. “This is Reyna. Rey, this is Jason, my little brother, Percy, Piper, Nico and Will.”</p><p>Will wiggled his fingers in a little wave and smiled at Reyna while the rest of the gang chorused their hellos. He knew that they could be a little intimidating at first.</p><p>Reyna smiled at him before she was swept up by Percy and Jason, talking to her at about ten miles an hour. Reyna, to her credit, didn’t balk and joined in on their enthusiastic conversation. Piper sidled over to Thalia and gave her a little side hug.</p><p>“So… Reyna?” She prompted and a little happy smile bloomed on Thalia’s mouth.</p><p>“Yeah,” She said, half in a daze as she watched her girlfriend hold her own, with pride. They wandered into the screening room and Will was once again struck at how much money Piper’s family had.</p><p>Reyna looked around the room, her eyes wide. “Woah.” She breathed and Will walked up to her chuckling. “Yeah, I’m still not used to it.” He admitted. “I’m new too.” He whispered conspiringly.”</p><p>“There’s a lot of them.” Reyna mumbled as the rest of the group filed into the room, Hazel waving at Nico, Frank going to talk to Jason and Leo making a beeline for the popcorn.</p><p>“They mean well.” Will assured her. “Though you’re going to be asked so many questions it’ll feel like you’re being interviewed by about ten people.”</p><p>Reyna chuckled, looking around the room, her eyes landing on Thalia lovingly. “Yeah, I was warned that might happen.”</p><p>Thalia waved Reyna over from where she was chatting to Nico and Reyna smiled once more at Will before heading over, sliding an arm around Thalia’s waist comfortably. Will wandered over to Frank and Jason. Will liked Hazel’s boyfriend, he was going for med too so the pair had plenty to talk about.</p><p>The movie they watched that night was ‘Casablanca’, because Piper said it was a classic and it was a crime to not have seen it. Will thought it was alright but it was the running commentary the group always had that was what made the movie nights so enjoyable. Will got a little twinge in his chest when he thought about the time in the future where he wouldn’t get to do this anymore.</p><p>“Hey did you know that Humphrey Bogart was actually shorter than Ingrid Bergman?” Piper said around a mouthful of popcorn.</p><p>“Shut up that is not true, just look at them now!” Thalia argued, gesturing to the screen.</p><p>Will shook his head. “No, Piper’s right. Bogart would wear platform shoes, stand on boxes and even sit on cushions to make himself seem taller.”</p><p>Nico popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. “I can never look at Casablanca the same way.” He sighed wistfully.</p><p>Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him closer. “Oh you poor thing, how will you ever recover?”</p><p>Nico bit his lip and stared into Wills eyes, almost as if he was daring him to try something. “You tell me, you’re the one who wants to be a doctor.”</p><p>Will was keenly aware of every aspect of his body. The arm that was caught between the couch and the warmth of Nico’s body, the long lanky legs that were thrown across his own, his chest rising and falling so rapidly he was sure there was no way the other boy hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Will nearly did it, he nearly gave in. His eyes flickered down to Nico’s lips, the bottom one red and plum from where he had bitten it and he felt himself leaning in, if only to see how it would feel if he-</p><p>At the last second, Will caught himself and kissed Nico’s cheek, flashing him a cheeky grin that Will hoped made it seem like he had been the one leading Nico on, not the other way around.</p><p>“Nice try.” He taunted, before eating a piece of popcorn right out of Nico’s hand. “But you’ll never beat me diAngelo.”</p><p>For once, Nico didn’t have a reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I came home today! I think my sister is happier than I am - if she had to send me one more chapter I think she might have died!</p><p>Side note; I have no idea how American schools work or what's on the curriculum. For the scene with Will and Piper studying, I literally opened my chemistry book to a random page and took a question out of that!!</p><p>Thanks for reading, feel free to let me know what you think! Stay safe!! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. part vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Will?”</p><p>The boy in question glanced up from his French essay at the cute Italian boy in his kitchen and simply hummed in acknowledgement before continuing to write.</p><p>“Why did you even bother with all this?”</p><p>Will looked up at Nico in confusion. “All this? You mean French? Uh because I like it, I wanted to study a foreign language, I thought-“</p><p>“No, not French you dork.” Nico interrupted laughing. “This. You and me. This whole thing we’re doing.”</p><p>Will blinked. “Oh right. That makes more sense.” He paused for a moment, tilting his head. “I guess I just wanted to get under your skin a little bit. Maybe to annoy you at first, but not so much anymore.”</p><p>Nico raised his eyebrows a sly smile on his face. “You don’t find me annoying?”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I said. You’re definitely annoying. I just don’t want to go out of my way to annoy you anymore.”</p><p>Nico nodded and there was silence for a few minutes. Will wrote another paragraph of his essay before Nico piped up again.</p><p>“So why exactly are you still doing this?”</p><p>Will shook his head smiling. “Nah-ah. You came here to study and you’re not gonna make me forget that, no matter how many questions you ask me.”</p><p>Nico pouted, pushing his lips together. “How about a trade then?”</p><p>Will huffed a laugh. “I think we’re still a little occupied with the last deal we made.”</p><p>Nico just stared at him and Will rolled his eyes relenting. God damn those gorgeously dark eyes.</p><p>“A trade?” He prompted.</p><p>Nico nodded. “Yeah let’s say for, uh, every five sentences of this essay, I get one question.”</p><p>Will mulled it over. It was a good offer, but he was always one to haggle.</p><p>“Ten sentences.” He countered.</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The two boys laughed and shook hands over the table. Nico’s slim hand was cool when it slid into Will’s own. Will was hit with a fleeting thought of how well they matched – Nico’s cold hands and Will’s warm ones before he shook the inconvenient thought from his head. He settled back into his work and was slightly distracted by the vigour Nico now put into his work. All he needed was a little encouragement to get going. Will filed that particular piece of information away for later. When Nico had written his seven sentences, he asked Will his question as Will scanned the dark haired boy’s work for any mistakes.</p><p>“Same question.” Nico said bluntly. “Why are you still doing this?”</p><p>Will chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’m really fucking stubborn.”</p><p>Nico burst out laughing and Will couldn’t help but chuckle alongside him. “Yeah, I’m getting that impression.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes and pointed out a grammar mistake, sliding Nico’s notebook across the table to him.</p><p>“Why are you still doing this?” He asked suddenly, not even realising he wanted to ask the question before the words had burst from his lips.</p><p>“I need to see your seven sentences.” Nico said seriously, his face blank. Will shook his head playfully but spun his notebook around to display his page and a half of writing. Nico nodded in approval before smiling again.</p><p>“I guess I was just curious. It’s not like I’ve ever had an offer like this before.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain why you’re still in this.” Will hedged.</p><p>“You’re not the only stubborn one Sunshine.”</p><p>Will shot him a look telling Nico that he didn’t buy that half-assed excuse.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I guess I’m still here because I like you.”</p><p>Will’s breath caught. Winning couldn’t have been that easy… couldn’t it?</p><p>“You… like me?”</p><p>Nico bit his pen. “I mean yeah, we’re friends now right?”</p><p>Will nodded, his lungs deflating. He was right, winning wasn’t so simple.</p><p>“Right.” He agreed. “Now, no more chit chat until I see your next set of sentences.”</p><p>Nico chuckled but complied. Will found his questions weird and wonderful and so randomly specific.</p><p>“How do you take your tea?” Nico had asked.</p><p>Will had been confused but answered truthfully. “Strong with one spoon of sugar and a bit of milk.”</p><p>“What’s your favourite colour, right now in this moment?”</p><p>“Mint green.”</p><p>“Would you rather fly, and not be able to tell anyone or be able to turn invisible but everyone knows you can do it?”</p><p>“Fly, obviously.” Will had said, thinking it was a no-brainer.</p><p>Nico nodded. “I suppose.” He said. “But I wouldn’t be so sure. Secrets can be harder to keep than you might think.”</p><p>Will found he couldn’t help but nod along to that particular comment. Yeah, he sure was familiar with that concept.</p><p>“If you were a billionaire, what is the first thing you would do?”</p><p>Will paused to think about that one. “Um… Well, I’d like to say that I’d immediately donate to charity or something, but I think the first thing I’d probably want to do is travel the world.”</p><p>Nico smiled softly. “Me too.”</p><p>Wills interest was sparked. “Yeah? Where would you go?”</p><p>Nico sighed dreamily and leaned back in his chair. “Honestly? Everywhere. I want to see everything. There isn’t a single country I wouldn’t want to visit.”</p><p>Will’s heart fluttered at the sight of Nico like this, so open, so curious and so hopeful – a word Will never thought he would associate with the other boy.</p><p>“Okay well them what country would you go to first?”</p><p>Nico cracked his knuckles. “That’s tough. I think though… Probably Greece. I’m not sure why to be perfectly honest I’ve just always felt connected to it for some bazaar reason.”</p><p>Will nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah I get that. I think I’d go to Europe first too.” He glanced at the watch on his wrist and cured at the time, “Crap, my mom will be home soon.”</p><p>Nico’s brows furrowed. “So? Oh, do you… need me to go?”</p><p>Will shook his head. “No, but I do need you to finish your work because she’s gonna want to talk to you and I’ll be damned if you fail your maths test tomorrow because you were talking to my mother.”</p><p>Nico laughed. “Failing algebra because I was talking to my principal. How ironic.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes and threw a pen at him. “Hush. Now get to work.”</p><p>Will tried to set a good example, pulling out his notes and reading through them, highlighting certain sections as he went. Nico however, made concentrating a fair bit harder by just sitting there and looking good. His long eyelashes brushed his high cheekbones as he chewed on a pencil while reading a question. Will watched his slender fingers tap a rhythm on the kitchen table and tried his best now to recall how those same fingers had felt in his own.</p><p>Will shook himself. He needed to get a grip. Under no circumstances would he let himself lose this bet.</p><p>“Will,” Nico whined, dragging out his name and Will looked up with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I have no idea what to do.”</p><p>“Did you read the question?” Will teased and the pen he had thrown earlier was fired back at him.</p><p>“No,” Nico drawled sarcastically. “I just tried to do it without even reading it – yes of course I read the question!”</p><p>Will chuckled and stood up, walking to stand behind Nico so he could read over his shoulder.</p><p>Nico was quiet for a moment, letting Will read and think. Will was so close, he could feel the heat radiating off Nico. He was fully aware of the tight black t-shirt Nico was wearing, and how his leather jacket really hid how nicely muscled his arms were. </p><p>“Okay, so look here,” Will said quietly, leaning around Nico so the other boy was almost tucked in his arms to point out a specific line, “This is what they’re asking you for. They have a really round-about way of doing it, but it’s actually pretty simple once you figure out what they want.”</p><p>Will watched Nico’s chest rise a little unevenly when Will reached over and covered Nico’s hand with his own, guiding it so he could write in the open notebook.</p><p>Nico’s eyes followed his movements, watching Will solve the puzzle. This was the quietest Will had ever seen Nico, Will realised smugly and pulled his hand away to let Nico finish the equation himself, but he didn’t move away. When Nico had solved it, correctly if Will might add, Will grinned, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, sitting back down in his seat on the other side of the table, leaving Nico with a rush of cold air where Will’s body had been and only a memory as evidence that it had ever happened at all.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening awakened them both from their spell and Will held in a laugh that bubbled up as he watched Nico scramble to make sure he was presentable.</p><p>“Will, are you home honey?” His mom called from the hall and Will heard her throw her keys down on the table by the door before hanging up her coat.</p><p>“Yeah Mom, I’m in the kitchen with Nico.”</p><p>Wills mother finally rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the two boys at the table, their textbooks covering the entire surface.</p><p>“Hard at work I see.” She said as she filled the kettle. “Hi Nico, how’re you doing?”</p><p>“I’m alright Ms Solace, thank you, how are you?” Will noticed Nico was fiddling nervously with his pen, flicking to back and forth and Will made a mental note to tease him about that later. This was a day for the calendars; Nico diAngelo was nervous.</p><p>Wills mom only laughed. “Oh Nico honey, you’re dating my son, when we’re not at school you can call me Naomi.” </p><p>Before Nico could say anything, Naomi was pulling mugs out of the cupboard and offering them tea. The boys agreed and took the steaming mugs gratefully, glad to have a quick break from their studies.</p><p>“So, how was your day?” Naomi asked pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table, clearing just enough space to set her mug down. </p><p>“Pretty good. Although we had a pop-quiz in biology that was kind of hard but I think it went okay.” Will replied as he nursed his tea.</p><p>“And how was your day Nico?”</p><p>Nico looked surprised to be asked but recovered pretty quickly. “It was good.” He said, “I had no pop-quizzes so that was a nice bonus.”</p><p>Will and his mom laughed quietly and the little group chatted for a little while longer until Nico had to leave.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.” Will said as he helped Nico pack his books back into his bag. </p><p>“It was lovely talking to you Nico! You’re welcome here anytime, okay honey?”</p><p>Nico blinked and smiled a soft, cautious thing. “Yeah, thank you.”</p><p>Wills mom patted him on the shoulder and Will walked him out to the front door. Nico opened the door and stepped just outside before stopping and turning around. “Your mom’s really nice.” He admitted.</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised.” Will teased.</p><p>Nico’s eyes widened, “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing! I just only ever see her as my principal not-“</p><p>Will laughed and cut him off. “I know; I was only messing with you.”</p><p>Nico sighed and laughed,, whacking Will lightly on the shoulder. “You little fucker.”</p><p>Will gasped dramatically. “Wow, I can’t believe this is how you treat your boyfriend.”</p><p>Nico just rolled his eyes. “Hey, uh, thanks for all your help today.”</p><p>With Nico standing outside the door, he was a step below Will and the two boys were the same height. Will could look right into those eyes he so often admired.</p><p>“Yeah of course, anytime.” He cleared his throat looking away for a second. “Besides,” He added, “A boyfriend with bad grades would totally ruin my reputation.”</p><p>Nico shook his head laughing. “Dork.” He said as he began walking down the path.</p><p>“You know if you keep calling me that I’m going to start taking it as a compliment.” Will called after him and Nico spun around, walking backwards for a few steps.</p><p>“Whatever you want Sunshine.” He called in a singsong voice and walked away. Will shut the door and headed back to the kitchen, tidying up his books to move them back upstairs.</p><p>“Nico was nice honey, you should have him over more often.”</p><p>Yeah, Will thought. Maybe he should.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Wednesday! Today is a really weird day for me, because if Covid hadn't come along, I would have been starting my Leaving Cert today! In Ireland, the Leaving Cert is THE exam. You take it in your final year of school and it dictates if you get into college so the stakes would have been high! It's been replaced by another system for this year but it's the first time it's been cancelled ever so it's wild.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you're all doing well and staying safe! The responses to this story warm my heart! Your comments really make my day! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. part vii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	It’s time –<br/>
Will sighed and looked up from the, only slightly ominous text from his sister. He could only be glad that she hadn’t decided to say it in the group chat... This time. Let’s just say that having a group-chat with his siblings was simultaneously fantastic and the bane of his existence.</p><p>-	Time? -  He asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>It was like he could hear Kayla rolling her eyes from across the country. </p><p>-	Yes William, time. Don’t play dumb. You’ve had a boyfriend for almost a month now – </p><p>Will sighed. He had known this day was coming.</p><p>-	So?-</p><p>He laced up his shoes while waiting for a response, ignoring notifications from Cecil and Lou telling him he was late. He knew he was late, but it wasn’t like he had done it on purpose. He had just overslept a little after staying up half the night texting Nico. He ran to his bedroom window and waved at them, holding up his hand to indicate he would be down in five minutes. Lou just tapped her watch in indignant exasperation.</p><p>-	So, this guy is a really important person in your life now, and we still haven’t met him. – </p><p>Will dashed downstairs as he read, grabbing a granola bar and his backpack, and shoving his keys in his pocket before finally racing out the door.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” He said, already defending himself before they could start giving out to him, holding his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“It’s all good Will, this is your first strike, we’ll let you off with a warning.” Cecil joked.</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” He replied, slightly distracted as he pulled out his phone to reply to Kayla.</p><p>“Sorry guys I’ll just be two seconds, Kayla’s texting me.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh so first you’re late and now you ignore us?” Lou asked, but Will knew she wasn’t being serious so he had no guilty feelings about flipping her off before finally texting Kayla back.</p><p>-	Fine. I’ll invite him to the next group call. Happy?-</p><p>-	Very- Kayla replied smugly and Will sighed. If only Nico knew what Friday night would have in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys sorry I’m back in the real world now.”</p><p>Lou and Cecil smiled at him. “So… How’s it going with Nico?”</p><p>Will frowned. “It’s going good?  Would have told you if it wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah but, how’s it going.” Cecil said and suddenly Will understood what he was not so subtly hinting at what with the way his eyes were widened, his eyebrows were nearly merged with his hairline and his emphasis on the word ‘going’.</p><p>“Guys!” Will exclaimed, feeling a flush rise, his neck and cheeks undoubtedly turning a bright red.</p><p>“Oh come on Will!” Lou whined with just as much enthusiasm. “We tell you everything.”</p><p>Will couldn’t suppress the shudder that overtook his body. “Yeah I know.” He half-whispered. “And I really, really, really, wish you wouldn’t so forgive me for not wanting to tell you the ins and outs of my sex life!”</p><p>Cecil bumped shoulders with him, and Will realised he was holding a lot of tension. He shook it out.</p><p>“Oh come on Will, we weren’t asking for every detail more like…” Cecil trailed off mid-sentence.</p><p>“… If there was even a sex life in the first place.” Lou finished and Cecil nodded in agreement.</p><p>Will really had no idea what to say. He and Nico had never talked about this. Will wasn’t even sure how quickly relationships usually moved, seeing as he had never been in one so he didn’t even have a rough time frame to draw ideas from. He finally decided that sticking to the truth as possible (or as close as you could get to it when your whole relationship was a lie).</p><p>“No, we haven’t had sex.” He said bluntly, praying they would leave it at that. Sadly, his prayers were mot answered.</p><p>“But…?” Lou asked, drawing out the word and looking up at Will with a strange sort of hopeful curiosity. </p><p>Wow she was way too invested in this.</p><p>“But nothing.” He said, trying to shut them down as gently as possible. “Nothing has happened in that department but,” He took a deep breath knowing his next sentence would get him out of immediate trouble but possibly cause him more in the future; “If something happens, I will let you guys know.”</p><p>Lou squealed while Cecil punched the air in victory. Will hung his head in defeat. He needed to find some friends that cared less about his love-life.</p><p>(Just kidding, he adored his overly-involved dopes).</p><p>“Hey Sunshine.” </p><p>Will closed his locker with a smile and received a kiss on the cheek by none other than Nico diAngelo as the boy in question opened his own locker.</p><p>“Hey, how’s it going?”</p><p>Nico flashed him a grin. “Alright. You look kind of nervous.”</p><p>Will pursed his lips. “I’m not. Well, not really. Maybe a little.”</p><p>Nico closed his locker with a click and leaned against it. “What’s up?”</p><p>“My siblings want to meet you.”</p><p>Nico looked at him in surprise. “That’s it? I thought it was going to be something bad.”</p><p>Will laughed, releasing some of his tension. “You haven’t met my siblings.”</p><p>Nico just slung his backpack over one shoulder and started to walk towards his first class with Will in tow. </p><p>“You have met my friends, right? They can be a lot to handle at first too.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, that’s a fair point.”</p><p>“So I’m guessing I have to come over for the group call on Friday?”</p><p>Will was pleasantly surprised that Nico remembered what night he talked to his family.</p><p>“Yeah, is half past six okay?”</p><p>Nico stopped at the door of his class. “Yup. Now stop worrying and go to class before you’re late.”</p><p>Will shook his head laughing but backed away. “Alright, alright. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Nico waved and vanished behind the door. Will hadn’t even realised he had been staring until Mitchell appeared by his side.</p><p>“Cute.” He said, linking his arm in Will’s as they walked to English together. “Very cute. You know if I wasn’t very secure in my relationship standing, I would think you and Nico were coming for my title of ‘cutest couple’ with Connor.”</p><p>Will looked at him. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but Percy and Annabeth are the cutest couple”</p><p>Mitchell waved his hand dismissively. “They’re the cutest straight couple.”</p><p>Will nodded solemnly. “Right, right.”</p><p>They rounded the corner and ambled into the English classroom, Mitchell pecking Connor quickly on the lips before shooting Will an ‘I told you so’ look before Mr Blofis entered and the class begun.</p><p> </p><p>“I come bearing popcorn.”<br/>
Will beamed as he opened the door to Nico leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“Ah, a man after my own heart.” He swooned.</p><p>“Will, that is kind of the point.” Nico joked, shooting Will a sly wink before brushing past him and coming into the house. Will was at a loss for words so he just closed the door.</p><p>“Hi Nico!” His mom called from the kitchen and Nico popped his head in the doorway and chatted to her for a minute before Will dragged him upstairs.</p><p>Nico looked around at the bright orange walls and the desk piled high with textbooks and nodded knowingly.</p><p>“Yeah, this is pretty much exactly what I pictured your room would look like.”</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Not that I pictured your bedroom.” Nico rushed to recover but Will smirked.</p><p>“Nah-ah I heard you diAngelo, you can’t un-ring a bell.”</p><p>Nico pouted and grumbled about revoking Will’s popcorn privileges but Will just laughed. He grabbed his laptop and threw it onto his bed, glancing at his watch to check the time.</p><p>“We’d better get set up.” Will said, jumping onto his bed and typing in his password. Nico sat gingerly on the edge of his bed and Will shot him a strange look.</p><p>“I won’t bite diAngelo.” He teased and Nico grumbled some more, but scooted next to Will, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>“Okay, are you ready?” Will asked as he opened Skype. Nico just nodded in confirmation. </p><p>“Here we go.” Will breathed and joined the call. He was immediately hit with a lot of noise.</p><p>“Will!” Austin and Kayla both shouted at the same time and Will laughed. “Hey guys.”</p><p>“Is that Nico?” Cillian asked, leaning in closer to get a proper look and Will shook his head. “No this is Jack, I got tired of Nico so I dumped him and got a new guy.”</p><p>Nico smacked him on the upside of his head before waving. “Ignore him. I’m Nico.”</p><p>Kayla giggled. “Oh I like you!”</p><p>Will rubbed the back of his head ruefully. “Okay, introductions, right let’s go; everybody, this is Nico.”</p><p>They all waved and chorused a hello and Nico waved back.</p><p>“Nico, this is Kayla and Austin, they’re both our age.”</p><p>Nico looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah Dad was busy that year.” Austen piped in and Kayla scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Ew Austin can you like, not?”</p><p>Will nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah anyways, moving on, here we have Cillian, he’s three years younger than us and finally we have little Darcy, the baby of our group.”</p><p>Cillian smiled from behind his thick glasses and Darcy pouted under her cloud of dark hair – she was he odd one out; the only one of the siblings to not inherit their fathers golden hair.</p><p>“I’m not a baby Will, I’m nine.”</p><p>Will grinned at her. “I didn’t say you were a baby, I said you were our baby.”</p><p>Darcy let it slide but didn’t seem to be too happy about it. </p><p>“So Nico, tell us about yourself.” Austin said amicably.</p><p>“Uh well I’m seventeen, I have a sister, I –“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah we know about all that.” Austin interrupted. “What we want to know is the good stuff.”</p><p>“The good stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah you know, your deepest secret, are you in love with Will, how did you-“</p><p>“Austin!” Will cried, beside him, Nico was coughing uncomfortably “That is not being chill! We talked about this.”</p><p>Will couldn’t bring himself to look over at will but he could see the other boy’s red face out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Austin didn’t look in the least bit sorry, neither did Kayla, judging from the smug look on her face but she changed the subject either way.</p><p>“Hey Darcy, how was your gymnastics competition?”</p><p>Darcy, bless her heart, launched into a very detailed description and even showed everyone the medal she won. Not even his lingering embarrassment could stop Will from beaming with pride. Darcy was the youngest of them, by a good few years and they all adored her, it was hard not to with her bouncy, loveable nature. Cillian was the nerdy one (that title didn’t fall on Will, believe it or not) and he was always performing science experiments that usually ended in a mild explosion of some kind. Cillian’s mother was on a first name basis with the fire department. Will loved all of his siblings, even Kayla and Austin, who right now, he wanted to strangle. They meant well though, Will knew they were only trying to protect him. They were under the impression that Nico was Will’s first boyfriend and despite their questionable methods, they just wanted to make sure Nico lived up to their standards.</p><p>Nico and Will chimed in on the conversation again after a minute or two and it went pretty smoothly from there Will was pleased to report. Darcy was enthralled by Nico and Cillian was charmed when Nico suggested a new method of flame-proofing his clothing (a tip he had apparently picked up from Leo). Kayla and Austin got on with him pretty well as soon as Will wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist and Nico visibly leaned into the gesture. And just like that, he was in the club.</p><p>“You’re coming back next week, right Nico?” Darcy asked just before the call ended. Nico glanced at Will quickly before looking back at the screen and smiling. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I hope everyone's doing okay and staying safe! To anyone at protests - remember to wear masks and ensure social distancing! I can't attend protests for medical reasons, but I'm donating and signing petitions. To anyone out there who wants to donate to Black Lives Matter, but have no money look up Zoe Amira on youtube, and watch the first video in the results, without skipping ads. Youtube will donate for you.<br/>I don't live in America, but for anyone who does know that we are with you. I understand that I will never understand, but I stand.<br/>To everyone reading today, the most important thing to do is educate yourself. Read books, watch videos, listen to people's stories. </p><p>That's all for now, thank you guys so much for reading, it means the absolute world to me. I love logging on and seeing I have kudos and comments, it makes my day! Sendng lots of love to all of you, and hoping all of you are staying safe -Cliona xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. part viii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will!”<br/>
Will glanced up from his textbook to see Piper waving at him enthusiastically as she came into the chemistry lab.</p><p>“It’s your turn to pick a movie!”</p><p>Will’s eyes widened in shock as he sat up straight on his stool, “Woah, wait really? I get to pick?”</p><p>Piper nodded, giggling a little at his enthusiasm. “Yup.” She said, popping the ‘p’. “It’s been a little over a month now, right?”</p><p>Will nodded dumbly. Had it been that long already?</p><p>“Well then, as per movie-night rules, you’re entitled to pick the movie for this Saturday. It’s Percy and Nico’s turn to host so that’s where we’ll be this week.”</p><p>Will had already known that much – Percy had been so excited for them to try a new recipe for a chocolate cake he had found in one of his moms older cookbooks. He hadn’t stopped talking about it all week.</p><p>“So,” Piper asked, getting herself situated and pulling books and pens out of her bag, “Do you have any ideas?”</p><p>Will’s eyes widened and he took a deep breath. “Oh I don’t know yet, it’s a lot of pressure.”</p><p>Piper just laughed. “Don’t be silly, we’ll watch anything, surely you know that by now.”</p><p>Will nodded, that was true; they did have a fairly wide range in taste. Still it was Will’s first time getting to choose and he wanted it to be good.</p><p>“I’ll have to think about it.” He said to Piper finally before turning around as Ms Martinez walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Will lay on Lou’s bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it as he thought. He, Cecil and Lou had formed a war council of sorts and their battle tactics? Picking a good movie for Saturday night.</p><p>“Life of Brian?” Cecil suggested, flicking through Netflix.</p><p>“No, we watched that already.”</p><p>“Paper Towns?”</p><p>“Ugh I hate that movie.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.” Lou agreed. “But it’s weirdly popular.</p><p>“How about a classic?” Cecil suggested helpfully.</p><p>“I’m kinda tired of classics right now.” Will sighed, useless.</p><p>“Sorry guys, you’re being so helpful I just don’t think I’m in the right state of mind to pick a movie right now.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Lou muttered before laughing at the look Will gave her. “Relax, I’m just messing with you. I’m not one to judge, remember you helping me pick an outfit for my first date with Cecil?”</p><p>Will shuddered. “Vividly.”</p><p>Cecil got a look on his face, the kind of look that usually made Will get out of there as fast as possible before he saw some things he did not want to see.</p><p>“Aw babe, you were nervous?”</p><p>“As if you weren’t.” Will snorted before Lou could respond. “I swear between the two of you, I barely got any sleep because I was having to text you both reassurances every night for like a month.”</p><p>Lou and Cecil shared another sappy look and Will decided it would be best for their friendship if he got out of there as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mom.” He shouted upon entering the house, waiting for a reply to know if she was home.</p><p>“Mom? Are you here?” He called one more after all he heard back was silence. When there was again no response, Will shrugged and tossed his keys onto the hall table.</p><p>“Guess not.” He said to himself, wandering to the kitchen and boiling the kettle when the front door opened.</p><p>“Will, are you home?” His mom cried and Will smiled. He hadn’t really felt like being alone.</p><p>“In the kitchen.” He replied, and pulled out a second mug to make her a cup of tea too.</p><p>“Hi honey.” His mom said, breezing into the room and kissing him on her cheek. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Alright.” Will said. “It was fine, but I’m in charge of picking the movie for Saturday night, and I know it’s dumb and I’m probably making way too big a deal of this, but it’s my first time picking the movie, you know? I just want it to be good.”</p><p>He handed his mom her mug and he smiled gratefully.</p><p>“That’s not dumb.” She said after taking a sip. “I’d be nervous too. We can go through our DVD archive tonight if you want?”</p><p>Will nodded and sighed. “Yeah, thanks mom; that would be perfect.”</p><p>Naomi grinned and ruffled his hair. “Let me just change out of this suit and we’ll get started.”</p><p>She headed upstairs and Will took his first sip from his own mug. Sometimes, the only one who could help you out was your mom, and Will was so glad he had a great one.</p><p>Friday came faster than ever and Will was still debating movies in his head. He had a few ideas but none of them felt right. He only had a day left however so he knew he was probably just going to have to pick from the slim contenders he already had. </p><p>He stood with Lou and Cecil outside, making their way over to their usual bench when a pair of arms wrapped around Will from behind him and he leaned back into them without even thinking.</p><p>“Hey babe.” He said casually, ignoring the smug looks Cecil and Lou were giving each other. Did they think he couldn’t see them? </p><p>Nico didn’t respond, he just buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck and Will unconsciously reached up to curl his fingers in Nico’s dark locks, pretending not to see Lou mouthing the words ‘so cute!’ at him before they moved away and sat down.</p><p>“Bad day?” He asked quietly and Nico just sighed, His warm breath on Will’s skin sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Fine.” He groaned, finally lifting his head. “Better now,” He added, quirking his lips, “We had a pop quiz in maths and I didn’t understand any of it.”</p><p>Will sighed sympathetically. “I can come over early before the movie tomorrow and go over it with you if you want?” He offered and Nico spun him around to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Really?” Nico asked, his dark eyes beginning to look a little more hopeful and Will giggled.</p><p>“Yes really. What are smart boyfriends for, if not to use them as your own personal tutor?”</p><p>Nico chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow “Oh so now you’re just using me to get better grades, is that it?”</p><p>Nico spluttered looking at him in horror. “No! I was just saying what you- Oh.” He shook his head and laughed at himself when he saw Will’s face. “You were just messing with me.”</p><p>“Yup.” Will confirmed. “It was fun too.”</p><p>Nico shoved him lightly and ran away, sliding onto the bench next to Lou before Will could retaliate. </p><p>“Cheater!” Will called after him. Nico, being the mature person he was, just stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will! How lovely to see you again!”</p><p>Will beamed, Percy’s mom had a way of making everyone feel at home. “Hi Sally.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything? Something to eat maybe?”</p><p>Before Will could reply, Percy shouted from the kitchen. “No He’s good – you’re saving yourself for my chocolate cake, right Will?”</p><p>Will chuckled, but took a deep breath of the intoxicating smell wafting from the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m good but thanks anyways.”</p><p>“You’d better get on up there before Nico tears his hair out.” She said, half-whispering. “Maths was never his strong suit.”</p><p>Will just smiled and followed her instructions upstairs to Nico’s room.</p><p>“Nico?” He asked timidly, opening the door a little and poking his head inside.</p><p>The first thing he noticed were the books. There were hundreds of them. Nico’s walls were covered in bookshelves, all full to the brim with novels of all shapes and sizes. Nico himself was tucked up on a cosy looking window seat, a maths book balancing on his crossed legs.</p><p>“Woah, that’s a lot of books.”<br/>
“Will!” Nico said in relief, smiling when he noticed the blond boy. Will liked that.</p><p>“Have you read all of these books?”</p><p>Nico blinked and looked around. “Uh, not quite all – Paul gave me a lot of new ones but yeah, most of them”</p><p>“I thought I had a lot of books but damn,” He let out a low whistle, “This is impressive.”</p><p>“Huh.” Nico said and Will looked over at him in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If I had known bringing you up to my room would win me the bet, I would have done it a long time ago.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes but laughed. “I come bearing chocolate.” He said, imitating Nico the last time he had come to Will’s house.</p><p>“Oh you absolute lifesaver.” Nico breathed. “Percy won’t let me have any; he says I’ll spoil my appetite for cake. Doesn’t he know that cake comes after food, not as a main course?”</p><p>“He does seem pretty serious about this cake.”</p><p>“It is actually really good.” Nico admitted. “I got to try his trial runs.”</p><p>“Ugh I’m so jealous.” Will sad, sitting down next to the taller boy. “No one in my house can bake.”</p><p>Nico looked at him in faux-surprise. “Oh would you look at that, Mr Perfect has a flaw.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “Hush you, or I won’t help you with this.” He said gesturing to the equations.</p><p>Nico groaned. “I’m sorry, I take it back, help me please.”</p><p>Will just chuckled, picked up a pencil and set to work.</p><p>They worked solidly for over an hour and Will was really impressed with Nico’s dedication. Maths obviously didn’t come naturally to him but he really put in every effort. Will had always thought Nico didn’t give a fuck about his grades. It just went to show him that people run a lot deeper than they appear on the surface.</p><p>“Theyna’s here!” Percy hollered and Nico and Will stood up, Nico stretching as Will looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Theyna?” </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Thalia and Reyna. That’s what Percy and Jason have started calling them. It’s really dumb, do not encourage them.” He warned and Will just laughed, tearing his eyes away from the strip of midriff that had been on display when Nico had raised his arms, and instead followed the other boy down the stairs, waving at Thalia and Reyna who were still in the hall.</p><p>Nico led them all into the living room and they claimed the best seats on the couches.</p><p>“First come, first served.” Thalia grinned as she positioned herself right in front of the TV.</p><p>The others filed in quickly, all eager to try the cake Percy hadn’t stopped talking about for over a week. Percy brought it out with bravado, to the delight of the group who ‘oohed’ enough to warrant massive slices. Will actually groaned when he tried his first bite, and he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>“Holy fuck, where have you been all my life?” Leo breathed, the human embodiment of the heart eyed emoji as he gazed at his slice of cake. Hazel nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement and they all concurred that the build-up had been totally worth it. They also decreed that Percy would have to make it every time it was his turn to host.</p><p>“Okay, are we ready to get the movie started?” Nico asked everyone as he passed the remote dramatically to Will.</p><p>Nico had helped Will set up only ten minutes prior, rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of “I knew ‘Sunshine’ was the right nickname for you.” When he heard the movie title, but Will saw his eyes gleam and he knew he had made the right choice.</p><p>“Yes!” The group cried. </p><p>“Okay the movie on the agenda for tonight is…” Will let his words hang in the air for a moment or two for dramatic effect; “Tangled!”</p><p>Will pressed play to a chorus of whoops and the sounds of Percy, Jason and Leo already warming up their voices because they would be, undoubtedly, singing along.</p><p>Hazel leaned around from the other side of Nico and smiled at Will, her cheeks dimpling and her eyes shining.</p><p>“I knew you had good taste.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh you guys! Your responses to this fic are incredible - thank you so much! Thanks for reading and for your kudos and comments, they mean the world to me.</p><p>We're getting so close to the end! I'm so excited! </p><p>Stay safe! - Cliona</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. part ix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I am so excited for you to read this chapter! I had the best time writing it, so I really hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Nico?”</p>
<p>Nico looked up from where he was sprawled on his bed, reading a book while Will was hogging the window seat. (In Will’s defence, he had always dreamed about having one of these).</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What do you wanna do after school?”</p>
<p>Will couldn’t believe he had never asked Nico that before. They spent nearly all their time together and talked about basically everything so Will was shocked to realise he didn’t know what Nico wanted to do with his life.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” </p>
<p>Will bit back a sarcastic comment and just nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ve always dreamed of being an author.”</p>
<p>Will sat up in interest. “Wait, for real?”</p>
<p>Nico gave him a strange look. “Should I be offended that you’re surprised? I mean you’re in my room right now and it’s literally wall to ceiling covered in books.”</p>
<p>Will shook his head quickly. “No it’s not that it’s just that I thought… Well I’m not sure what I thought if I’m being perfectly honest.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s nice to see I can still surprise you Solace.”</p>
<p>Nico returned to his book, but Will wasn’t done quite yet.</p>
<p>“Have you written anything?”</p>
<p>Nico looked up at him disbelievingly. “Of course I’ve written stuff, I’d be a terrible aspiring author if I’d never even tried my hand in the craft I hope to dedicatee my life to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah okay that was a dumb question.” Will paused for a moment, “Could I read something of yours?”</p>
<p>Nico pursed his lips. “No one’s ever read my stuff before.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s okay.” Will said, tucking his legs up underneath him and taking his book back up into his hands.</p>
<p>“But I suppose I could give you something to take a look at.” Nico relented and Will’s chest burst with a tender feeling that blossomed with the knowledge that Nico would trust him with something so personal.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but don’t ask me anymore or I’ll change my mind.”</p>
<p>Will shut up immediately, drawing a chuckle from Nico.</p>
<p>“I’ll email it to you later, okay?”</p>
<p>Will nodded. “Okay.” He repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico could write.</p>
<p>Sweet lord, Nico could write.</p>
<p>It was a little rough, sure, but Will was enthralled by the story of a young girl who joined a band of warriors and travelled the country, banishing the mortal world of demons.</p>
<p>‘The girl is based on my sister Bianca’ Nico had said in the email, along with the attachment and the raw emotion in it was overwhelming.</p>
<p>Will had read a lot of books. A lot. So he was more than pretty confident in his assessment that with a little bit of editing and refinement, Nico wouldn’t just make it as an author, but he would thrive.</p>
<p>He had no qualms about telling Nico this either.</p>
<p>“Wait really?” Nico asked him, dark eyes wide and shining when Will had rushed to him the next morning, praises already falling from his lips.</p>
<p>Will nodded quickly, his head bobbing more than a bobble-head. “Yes really! I loved it, as in I actually loved it, I’m not just saying that.”</p>
<p>Nico beamed at him, a proper wide grin, revealing his pearly teeth.</p>
<p>“I could kiss you right now.”</p>
<p>Will laughed. “I’ll remind you that that’s against our contract.”</p>
<p>Nico leaned in, lowering his voice to avoid any busybodies in the corridor from listening in “Don’t act as if you wouldn’t love it Solace.”</p>
<p>Will pushed him away, if only so the Italian boy wouldn’t notice the way his breathing had hitched.</p>
<p>“Do you have any more for me to read?” He asked instead, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Do you want the next instalment of that series or something else?”</p>
<p>“The next instalment please – I’m invested in the characters now.”</p>
<p>“Would you look at that, I’ve got my own little fan.” Nico teased and Will faked a swoon.</p>
<p>“Oh Mr diAngelo, will you sign my book please? It’s a first edition.” He said dramatically, running his hand up Nico’s (very firm) chest as he batted his eyelashes furiously.</p>
<p>Nico just tucked Will under his arm and strolled to class, keeping their bantering going the entire way. It was all Will could do to focus on the conversation and not on the way it felt like his body had been shaped to be intertwined with Nico’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will Solace was completely and utterly fucked.</p>
<p>Because Will Solace was completely and utterly in love.</p>
<p>And not any of that heart-eyed, puppy love level stuff, no no, Will had been given a full dose of stomach churning, heart pounding, world consuming love.</p>
<p>Whoever the fuck had said ‘falling in love is a bit like falling asleep – slowly and then all at once’ was one hundred and twenty per cent correct.</p>
<p>Falling in love with Nico diAngelo had been so slow, Will hadn’t even really noticed it. Sure he had seen the way his heart pounded when the other boy was near, or the way his skin tingled when they touched but Will had honesty thought it was all a part of the thrill of the game. He had always thought when he fell in love, he would slowly come to the conclusion when in reality, the realisation had hit him as hard and as suddenly as a brick thrown in his face.</p>
<p>They hadn’t even been doing anything special. They were sitting at lunch with Nico’s friends and Nico took the fries off Will’s plate and swapped it with the salad on his own and just like that – Will had known.</p>
<p>He had sat at the table for the rest of lunch absolutely dumbstruck. He hadn’t even been able to join in on the conversation, only nodding or smiling weakly when he had to. Piper had shot him a concerned look but luckily Nico hadn’t seemed to notice anything different.</p>
<p>So now, Will Solace was faced with a conundrum. He was in love and not only would his feelings be unrequited, but he would lose the bet. He had two choices; confess, or pretend this little realisation had never happened.</p>
<p>(He chose the latter).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next week or two, Will would spend most of his free time curled up in Nico’s room reading his work and calling out comments as he went on, often to the amusement of Nico. Will was more than pleased to report that he was subject to taste testing for new recipes Percy would try out and other than the one horror show involving a jalapeño pepper and a walnut (a series of events that would later be referred to as The Incident), Percy’s experiments were usually excellent.</p>
<p>Sally had begun to dote on Will just as she did Annabeth and Will had become very fond of Nico’s surrogate mother – it was hard not to love her, especially when she was always making sure he had eaten and told him to take breaks from studying lest he overwork himself. </p>
<p>“Will, Nico – the cookies are ready!”</p>
<p>The two boys exchanged a delighted grin at Percy’s holler before dashing down the stairs. The kitchen was warm and comforting and smelled like chocolate and –“</p>
<p>“What kind of cookies are they?” Nico asked cautiously, sniffing the air in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Chocolate and ginger.”</p>
<p>Nico literally took a step backwards, away from the baking tray.</p>
<p>“I thought we had agreed that you would keep spicy foods out of your baking, no matter how mild!”</p>
<p>Percy held his hands up in defence. He really didn’t need to, his frilly pink apron he wore made him seem pretty non – threatening. Will always smiled at that apron. Apparently Leo had gotten it for Percy as a gag gift one Christmas, but Percy loved it and now he wore it every time he baked. </p>
<p>“I know, but I saw this recipe and I was just inspired! They’re safe, I swear.”</p>
<p>Will eyed them, daring to take a step closer. They did look pretty good.</p>
<p>“Prove it.” Nico challenged, still a non-believer. </p>
<p>Percy sighed, but did so, picking up a cookie and blowing on it softly to cool it down before taking a bite. Then another.</p>
<p>Will and Nico watched carefully, but when Percy didn’t gag or change a different colour, they deemed it safe. Will grabbed one and took a bite and was very pleasantly surprised to discover that they were really good.</p>
<p>“Sorry to doubt you Perce,” He said around a mouthful, “But we had our reasons.”</p>
<p>Percy hung his head in shame, his dark hair gleaming in the soft glow of the kitchen light “I know, I remember The Incident.”</p>
<p>Will glanced out the window and realised it had gotten dark without him even noticing.</p>
<p>“I should probably get going.” He said, glancing at his watch.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you.” Nico said and grabbed his jacket while Will said goodbye to Percy before retrieving his backpack from Nico’s room. Nico flicked on the outside light before he left, and tucked his keys into his jacket pocket and then they were gone, out into the cool late evening air.</p>
<p>They walked in a comfortable silence, Will liked that about them – they didn’t always have to talk. There were few people around whom Will didn’t feel like he had to keep a conversation going, but Nico was one of them. It was nice.</p>
<p>“Hey Will, can I… Can I ask you something?” Nico’s voice shook slightly but Will put it down to the slight chill in the air.</p>
<p>“You’ve never asked before I don’t see why you’d start now.”</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you ended this?”</p>
<p>Will didn’t have to ask about the ‘this’ Nico referred to. He already knew – the bet.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you?” He countered, trying to buy time to think of something, anything to say, anything other than ‘I love you and I don’t want to lose you’.</p>
<p>“That’s not answering my question.”</p>
<p>Will swallowed. “I just don’t want to lose.” He said. It wasn’t the full truth but it was as close as Will could dare.</p>
<p>Nico stopped walking. Will stopped too and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“See that’s the difference between you and me.” Nico said, stepping forward towards Will, closer and closer until they were only a hairs-breadth apart.</p>
<p>“I’ve never wanted to lose more in my life.”	</p>
<p>And then he kissed him.</p>
<p>Will felt breathless, yet also like this was the first time in his life he could breathe. Nico’s lips were cool against his own and his hair was soft, so soft wrapped around Will’s fingers – when had they even gotten there? Will didn’t know; it was like they moved of their own accord.  He was lost in the kiss, in the intoxicating feel of Nico’s lips own his own, the grounding pressure of Nico’s hands on his waist.</p>
<p>Will pulled away slightly, his hands not leaving Nico’s hair and Nico’s arms still wrapped firmly around him. Will gazed into those dark eyes he had so often admired and couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face. His gaze wouldn’t stop flickering from Nico’s shining eyes and those slightly swollen lips the lips he had never let himself look at, but now he could look all he wanted.</p>
<p>“So, I guess you win.” Nico mumbled, his own eyes dropping down slightly to look at Will’s mouth. “What do you want as your prize sunshine?”</p>
<p>At the nickname Will fully realised what had just happened between the two of them. He reached to cup Nico’s face in his hands, looking the other boy right in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I just want you.”</p>
<p>This time, Will was the one to initiate the kiss, tilting his head up and pulling Nico’s face down to meet his own. Nico released something that sounded an awful lot like a sigh of relief and then they were both grinning like absolute idiots.</p>
<p>Nico pulled away and hugged Will tight to his chest, burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck and burst out laughing. Will grinned and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“You are such a dork.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Hey! That’s what I call you!” Nico protested. Will shook his head. “Nah, you call me Sunshine. But you’re my dork.”</p>
<p>Nico pulled back again so he could look at Will properly.</p>
<p>“I think I can live with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it! Ugh I actually had so much fun writing this chapter (the last few scenes in particular!!)</p>
<p>I really hope you liked it! Stay safe! - Cliona</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings! I'm so, so excited to be sharing this with all of you. I have something to announce... but I'll leave that until the end! This fic has been a little project of mine for months and the last five weeks of posting it have been amazing you all really and truly blow me away with all the wonderful responses. I want you to know that I notice and appreciate every single one of them.</p><p>Anyways, without any further ado, the epilogue...!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Sunshine.”</p><p>“Hey dork.”</p><p>Will sat onto the ground as they sat sprawled on the grass outside. The sun heated the earth and several students were lying out, making the most of their time outside. Piper lay on her stomach doing homework and Percy was lying with his head in Annabeth’s lap, her fingers tangled in his hair. Lou and Cecil sat in the little circle too, in between Leo and Jason. They both blended so seamlessly into the group it was like they had always been part of it. Will was so incredibly happy it made his chest hurt a little.</p><p>Nico grinned at him and leaned in to kiss Will quickly on the lips in greeting. Will might never get used to that. Getting to kiss Nico diAngelo, he was still searching for the words to express how lucky he was.</p><p>“Are you ready for tomorrow night Will?” Jason teased and the rest of the group looked on eagerly.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t have a popcorn machine,” Will said, looking at Piper pointedly. “But I think I’m pretty well stocked.”</p><p>For, tomorrow night; Will would be hosting his first ever movie night. It was also the very first one Lou and Cecil would be attending. It was shaping up to be a big night.</p><p>Nico nodded solemnly. “I can attest to that.”</p><p>Will brushed him off. “He’s just bitter I wouldn’t let him eat any of the snacks.”</p><p>“Aw the poor baby.” Jason cooed, patting Nico’s shoulder sympathetically before Nico shoved him away.</p><p>“Get off me you lug.” He laughed and the rest of the group joined in, giggling under the hot sun.</p><p> </p><p>“I come bearing popcorn.”</p><p>Will beamed at the little tradition opening the door.</p><p>“My hero.” He swooned as he stepped aside and Nico came in. He kissed him hello then took his boyfriends hand and raced upstairs. It was after all, Friday night and once Will’s siblings had met Nico once, well it was hard for them to let him go.</p><p>(Which was good since he wasn’t going anywhere).</p><p>Will shut the door to his room and glanced at his watch. “We still have… Five minutes.”</p><p>Nico smirked and took his sweet time looking Will up in down, who just stood in his sweatpants and jumper.</p><p>“You know, black is a pretty dark colour for you.”</p><p>Will looked down at his slightly oversized hoodie thumbing the slightly frayed cuffs. “I know but, it’s my boyfriends.”</p><p>Nico’s smirk grew as he tugged Will closer by that very jumper. “Oh really? Does he mind you taking it?”</p><p>Will looked up at him innocently. “Maybe… but seeing me wear his clothes turns him on so I don’t think it really bothers him.”</p><p>Nico just cupped his chin and kissed him. Will melted into it, pressing himself impossibly closer and winding his arms around Nico’s neck when a ringing sound broke them apart.</p><p>Nico rested his forehead against Will’s for a moment and sighed. “Ready?”</p><p>Will just pulled him over to the bed and answered the call.</p><p>“Hey guys!” </p><p>The clamour of responses was familiar to them and Nico waved as he settled himself tucked up beneath Will’s arm.</p><p>“Cillian, I asked Leo how he built that drone, I can send the instructions onto you if you want.” Nico offered and Will exchanged a look with Kayla and Austin. They all had a theory that Cillian now liked Nico the best out of all of them.</p><p>“Will, look at the painting I did in art today!” Darcy said holding up a picture of a girl doing a cartwheel.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool! Your drawing’s getting really good.”</p><p>Darcy beamed. “It’s me!” She added and Will laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that – you both have the same hair!”</p><p>Darcy giggled and Will turned his attention to Kayla and Austin. “So guys, how’re things with you?”</p><p>“Fine-“ Kayla started to say before Austin started shouting over her.</p><p>“She has a date tomorrow night!”</p><p>“Austin!” Kayla spluttered as Will sat up straight.</p><p>“What? Oh my god that’s amazing I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Will exclaimed and Kayla laughed nervously.</p><p>“I’m pretty nervous about it, I didn’t want to risk jinxing myself my telling people too early.”</p><p>Will nodded. “Yeah I get that.” He said, risking a glance at Nico to see the Italian boy staring right back at him. </p><p>“So, now that we know,” Will hedged, “What are you going to wear?”</p><p>Kayla started pulling several outfits out of her wardrobe, even going so far as to try some of them on. They all gave their opinions and finally she had a decent outfit to wear on her date. Will hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting until Darcy fell asleep and they all decided to call it a night.</p><p>“Talk soon.” Kayla promised, whispering so they wouldn’t wake Darcy and they all agreed.</p><p>“Text us after your date tomorrow.” Will half-demanded and Kayla promised she would before they all signed off and once more, Will’s room was quiet again.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking.” Nico started.</p><p>“Really? Don’t worry, it’ll get easier, doing anything for the first time is hard.”</p><p>Will ducked as Nico threw a pillow at his head, laughing as Nico grabbed another one and started hitting him with it.</p><p>“I surrender, I surrender!” Will cried; his sides in stiches from laughter. “Okay, go on I’m sorry, you were thinking…?”</p><p>“Yeah so I was thinking,” Nico said, starting again as he fiddled with the drawstring of his jumper. “I was thinking about the questions Austin asked me that first night I was on the family call.”</p><p>Will’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Questions Austin asked? What questions? Wait… you mean – Oh. You mean the ‘good stuff’.”</p><p>Austin had asked for Nico’s deepest secret. He had asked if Nico was in love with Will.</p><p>Nico still wouldn’t look at Will. “Austin doesn’t really need an answer, but you, you do.”</p><p>Will shook his head gently, taking Nico’s face in his hands. “Nico, you don’t need to do anything you’re not ready for.”</p><p>Nico finally met his eyes. “I know. And that’s why I love you.”</p><p>Will’s breath caught in his chest. He stared at Nico for a moment, looking for any sign of regret or uncertainty, but found nothing. Only nerves and a wondrous, cautious hope glimmering in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>The nervous look vanished from Nico’s eyes and was replaced by delight.” “You love me.” He breathed.</p><p>“Yes.” Will answered, “There are many things I’m unsure of, but this? You? You’re not one of them.”</p><p>Nico shook his head, “I’m supposed to be the writer, but you’re so much better with words.”</p><p>Will pulled his face closer. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me dork.”</p><p>Nico kissed him, and it was unlike any kiss they’d shared yet. It was confident, and sure and most importantly – it was filled with love.</p><p> </p><p>They lay on Will’s bed, Will resting his head on Nico’s bare chest as he looked up at Nico. “When did you know?”</p><p>Nico frowned, his fingers that had been trailing through Will’s hair stalling momentarily before continuing. “Know what?” Will almost shivered at the gloriously husky tone of Nico’s voice.</p><p>“That you loved me.”</p><p>“That I love you.” Nico corrected with a quick kiss before sighing and looking up at the ceiling, a small smile playing on his lips. “I started to suspect that day we were studying here in your house, you said that I needed to do better in school because a boyfriend with bad grades would ruin your reputation.”</p><p>Wills brows furrowed even as he laughed slightly. “I say a lot of things like that.”</p><p>Nico smiled down at him indulgently. “Yeah, you do. That was kind of the reason – it was just so… you.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes playfully, but ducked his head soon after, pressing his face against Nico’s skin to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks.</p><p>“But I knew for sure when you asked to read my writing. Only teachers had ever done that. I knew Sally and Paul and even Percy wanted to read them, but they all resected my privacy, I liked how you just seemed to know I needed a push.”</p><p>Will bit his lip as he smiled. “Those are some weird reasons.”</p><p>Nico just shrugged. “I’m a weird guy.”</p><p>“Yeah” Will agreed as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Nico’s. “But you’re my weird guy.” Nico’s arms came down to wrap tightly around Will’s waist and Will hummed into Nico’s mouth in approval.</p><p>“When did you know?” </p><p>“I don’t really know when. It was like slipping into water that’s the perfect temperature – you don’t even realise you’re in it until it’s over your head.”</p><p>“I cannot fix on the hour or spot.” Nico mused but Will just stared at him. “What?”</p><p>“Sense and Sensibility.” Nico clarified. “I cannot fix on the hour or spot, or the look or the words that laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”</p><p>Will just stared at his boyfriend for a long moment. “Yeah.” He finally croaked. “Guess Austen knew what she was talking about.”</p><p>“That’s the rumour.” Nico agreed, chuckling as he pressed a kiss to Will’s temple. “I love you.” He mumbled against Will’s skin and Will grinned. He would never get tired of hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>The next day as Will was making his morning cup of tea he picked up his phone and opened the group chat with Lou and Cecil. He shook his head at himself, hardly able to believe what he was about to do but even so, he had to purse his lips together to stop himself from smiling.</p><p>-	So- He started. – Not that I’m going to tell you ANYTHING, but… there might be a sex life to know about. – </p><p>Will could hear Lou’s subsequent scream even from three houses away. He just laughed and drank his cup of tea enjoying the very limited peace he knew he had before he was sequestered to a series of questions so vivid he may need to scrub his memory after.</p><p>(He didn’t really care though. He was too goddamn happy.) </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Piper, Jason, come on in!”</p><p>Piper hugged Will tightly as they came into Will’s house. “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>Will laughed. “It’s just movie night.” He said, brushing it off but he and Piper exchanged a look that said it really wasn’t just a movie night.</p><p>“Is that Percy and Nico?” Jason asked, peeking out the living room window that looked out onto the driveway.</p><p>“Yup.” Piper answered, joining him. “Annabeth’s with them too.”</p><p>Will rushed to the door and opened it, kissing Nico hello and taking a cake out of Percy’s hands.</p><p>“It’s lemon and blueberry.” </p><p>They all joined Piper and Jason as Will answered the door, once again opening it before his guests could even ring the doorbell. </p><p>Hazel, Frank and Leo all greeted him as they stepped inside, Hazel complimenting the house as she looked around and Leo offering to install a security system he had invented himself. Luckily, Lou and Cecil waltzed in the door, long past the stage in friendship where they knocked and saved Will having to answer. Reyna and Thalia were the last to arrive and when they did, Will’s living room was full to the brim. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching his friends chat easily and the whole dynamic made his chest tighten. Thalia sidled up next to him and nodded her head to Nico and Reyna who were deep in conversation, Nico’s hands flying as he made wide gestures and Reyna’s eyes crinkling in laughter.</p><p>“I think they might each other more than they like us.” Thalia teased, looking fondly at their pair of idiots. Will’s chest tightened a little and he shook his head ever so slightly, the words ‘I love you’ ringing in his ears softly. “Nah. I think we’re safe.”</p><p>Nico caught his eye and smiled as if he knew what Will was thinking, He probably did. He waved Will over and so Will went, sliding easily into his boyfriends lap after turning on the TV. </p><p>“Okay guys, are we ready?” </p><p>His house was filled with cheers as he flicked on the movie; Disney’s Hercules – Nico’s choice. Will rested his head on Nico’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“Hey Nico?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Last person to laugh wins.”</p><p>Nico looked down at him and smirked.</p><p>“Game on Sunshine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go! The end!(Except not exactly)</p><p>I have one more chapter for you guys, a bonus if you will. It's still in the works but will be up very soon, a chapter all from Nico's POV. It'll have some of the more important scenes already seen in this fic along with a few never before seen! I'm super excited, I hope you will be too!</p><p>Anyways, thank you for all the love over this journey, I'll see you all again very soon! Stay safe! -Cliona</p><p>Also, you can now come find me on tumblr here http://onlydreamofmysoul.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Daylight (Nico POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! The (actual) last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Nico pressed a boy up against Will Solace’s locker, it had honestly been an accident.</p><p>After that first time? Not so much.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, there was something inside him that ignited at the sight of Will’s flushed cheeks and furrowed brows. He hadn’t even planned on making the whole ‘make out' situation a daily thing but, messing with Will as often as possible was too good an opportunity to pass up on.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to get the guys. Nico knew he was good looking. Other people did too. His high cheekbones, his dark eyes, his full lips, yeah this was one Italian boy who knew how to use his books for his own benefit.</p><p>He pushed Jack (or was it Aaron?) against the locker, their mouths meeting as Nico closed his eyes. If he tried really hard he could almost imagine the boy pressed against him had bright blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>But there was no spark here. It was fine, all in all, not the worst kiss Nico had ever had. But that was about all he could say about it. Until-</p><p>“Seriously? Don’t you ever get bored? You know, most people’s hobbies are things like sports or baking.”</p><p>Nico broke away and smirked at Will. “I suppose this could be considered a sport of kind, I mean, I am burning calories.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’m sure.” He deadpanned. “Now please, get burning some calories by shifting your ass so I can get to my locker.”</p><p>Nico just grinned and did so, sidling out of the way. He looked around to see if Jack/Aaron was there but he was gone. Nico didn’t really care; his usefulness was at its end anyways.</p><p>“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Solace.” Nico edged, trying to get a rise out of the boy even if what he was saying was a straight up lie, for many reasons. For one, Nico knew Will wasn’t jealous but damn, he could only dream about if he was. What it would mean if he was jealous from Nico kissing someone else.</p><p>He mentally shook away those thoughts so he could pay attention to the Solace that was in front of him right now and not the one he would dream about – the one who would push him against the locker for once.</p><p>“Just let me get my stuff in peace.”</p><p>Nico just leaned against the wall of metal and let himself watch Will until the shorter boy was gone and he could collapse back against the lockers with a sigh. One day. One day, that boy would be his.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Haz.”</p><p>Hazel rolled her eyes. Nico had noticed her doing that a lot more recently. Maybe she was spending too much time with him.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb Nico, you’re crazy about Solace, it’s so obvious.”</p><p>“It is?” Nico asked, slightly panicked before slapping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Aha!” Hazel cried sitting up straight in triumph. Nico just groaned and wished he could become one with his mattress. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, able to see his bookshelf in the corner of his eye. He tilted his head slightly so he could read the titles, choosing to focus in on them instead of Hazel’s triumphant cries.</p><p>He was not unlike Mr Darcy, he mused to himself. He was Mr Darcy and he was hopelessly in love with someone who hated him.</p><p>Except in the end Elizabeth loved him back. A boy could always dream.</p><p>“Nico?”</p><p>Nico snapped back to attention at the note of concern in Hazel’s voce.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I won’t push it anymore if you want, I just… all I want is for you to be happy, you know that, right?”</p><p>Nico smiled at his sister. “Yeah, I know, thanks Haz.”</p><p> </p><p>One minute Nico was kissing this guy. The next, he was soaking wet.</p><p>“Break it up.” He heard Will call as he shook out his saturated hair. The warm body that had been pressed against him vanished.</p><p>“What is your problem?” He glared at Will. Feelings or not, you don’t mess with a guys hair. He vaguely heard Will come back with some form of retort, but to be perfectly honest, Nico didn’t really hear him, he was distracted by the feeling of cold droplets running down his back.</p><p>“Nah that’s not it.” He said, pulling himself together and donning his signature smirk as Will’s eyes widened in indignation. “Yes it is! What else would it be?”</p><p>“I think you’re jealous.” Nico drawled. Was he projecting his own feelings? Yes. Did he care? Nope.</p><p>“Jealous? You think I’m jealous of you?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Nico knew he was being a little shit but he couldn’t help it. This was the longest conversation he’d ever had with Solace and he didn’t really want it to end just yet. So he kept going, teasing the blond boy until-</p><p>“Fine then I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“You’re a player.” Will began. “So let’s play a game. Let’s sweet talk. Let’s play fight. Let’s talk 24/7. Let’s tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let’s take walks together. Let’s give each other nicknames. Let’s hang out with each other’s friends. Let’s go on dates. Let’s talk on the phone all night long. Let’s hold each other. Let’s kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses.”</p><p>Nico’s heart pounded in his chest. This was… interesting. Was it what he expected? No, but he thought it might have potential.</p><p>“What do I get when I win?”</p><p>“When I win,” Will countered and Nico felt his brows rising of their own accord. He sure was confident. “I can decide then. It could be anything.”</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Anything.” Will didn’t know what he was promising. Nico didn’t really feel like filling him in.</p><p>“You are so going down Solace.” He muttered. Will just smirked and walked away but Nico pressed his hands to his face. What had he gotten himself into?</p><p> </p><p>He and Will had agreed that it was best they told their friends right away. Nico remembered Will saying something about telling his friends in person, or something like that, but Nico didn’t need to go to all that effort. He had a great system of informing all of his friends about things in his life. (He didn’t do it often, or ever, but he still had a system). A gossip mill so perfectly convenient, seeing as he lived with it. A system he liked to call Percy Jackson.</p><p>When he got home he went straight into the kitchen. Percy was sitting at the table, taking out his textbooks. Nico grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and just before he left the room he said casually; “I’m dating Will Solace.”</p><p>He smirked as he heard Percy’s splutter and the enraged ‘Nico come back here! You can’t just leave! You come back here right now!’ By the time Nico reached his bedroom; his phone was lighting up every two seconds with a new notification. The groupchat had never been so active. He just bit his lip grinning, opened the group chat and typed to words, without even reading any of the messages.</p><p>-      It’s true. –</p><p> </p><p>Will was coming to movie night.</p><p>Nico knew he should have suspected it, should have known it was coming and yet it still took him by surprise. Pretending to date Will in school was one thing, all he had to do was show up in the corridor a few times a day and appear at lunches. Texting was fine too because he didn’t actually have to see Will. But movie night? That would be a couple of hours of nothing but close contact and hushed whispers in the dark and Nico just wasn’t sure if his heart was ready for all that.</p><p>“Neeks, you look nervous.” Jason teased and Nico shot him a glare that only made the blond boy laugh. Nico didn’t scare him. Nico hated that.</p><p>(Okay he didn’t but it was inconvenient in times like this)</p><p>“He’s totally nervous, he has to be  -he’s never brought anyone to a movie night before.” Leo chimed in unhelpfully and Nico shot him a twin look. Leo, unlike Jason, actually shut his mouth then. One out of two wasn’t ideal but it was better than none.</p><p>“I’m just worried for poor Will walking into the lion’s den without even a chair to fend you all off.” He quipped and just sighed when the group all ‘oohh-ed’ collectively.</p><p>He glanced at his phone. Will should be here any minute. Fuck. He looked up from the blue lit screen to see none other than Thalia Grace walk in.</p><p>“Well, look who it is.” He called and watched those striking blue eyes focus on him.</p><p>“In the flesh!” Thalia confirmed, raising her hands just above her shoulders in a playful shrugging motion as she smirked at her cousin. “I heard we have a special guest tonight.”</p><p>Nico just grumbled and wrapped a blanket around himself deciding to ignore all of his friends for the rest of eternity. Or at least the next five minutes.</p><p>“Aw, come on Nico, don’t be like that.” Hazel said, placing her hand on his knee. “We’ll be good, we promise. But dating someone means getting teased about it, it’s part of the deal.”</p><p>“Existing means getting teased about it when it comes to you lot.” Nico grumbled and they all laughed but before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“I’ve got it!” Piper cried jumping up, Percy and Jason making to follow her before she shooed them both away saying, “Let the poor boy at least get in the door before you crowd him.” Percy and Jason looked slightly subdued but did as she said. The room was unusually silent for a moment until Nico shared a slightly panicked look with Hazel who immediately struck up a conversation. She was his hero.</p><p>Nico’s eyes went straight to Will when he and Piper came into the room, even though the blond hadn’t seen him yet. It was good though, it gave Nico a chance to take in his appearance without the scrutiny of the other boy. Nico sure as hell needed a moment to himself to chill the fuck out because the way Will looked n those jeans… well it almost made Nico wish the boy wasn’t wearing any.</p><p>“Hey.” Will said to the room, waving a little in a gesture Nico had come to recognise as one of his fake-boyfriend’s nervous habits. The others chorused a loud hello back to him and Nico noticed he seemed to settle a little before walking over to him and collapsing onto the couch next to him. Nico immediately unravelled a little bit of the blanket from around himself and slung it over Will, right before he wrapped an arm around his slim waist.</p><p>“Hey babe.” He said, unable to stop himself from teasing Will just a little. Will just smiled and nestled into his side a bit more before turning to answer Annabeth’s questions. Nico just marvelled at the heat radiating off the other boy – he was always so warm! Even when Will complained he was cold, his skin always felt much warmer than Nico’s. Sometimes Nico let his mind wander and think that maybe they were perfect for each other; hot and cold.</p><p>Nico watched Will banter with his friends with pride, the dude was a total natural. He even made a couple of jokes at Nico’s expense (why were all the jokes at Nico’s expense?) and Nico knew that his kinda-boyfriend was in. He even glanced over once from his conversation with Percy so see Thalia smiling softly at Will and Nico knew then that whether or not their relationship was real, Will had been accepted into the group.</p><p>“Are we gonna get started or what?” He grumbled, grabbing another blanket to throw over himself and Will after Thalia had stolen their original. The fingers of their fingers fitting perfectly together when Nico took his hand gave him the courage to lean over and whisper into Will’s ear; “I’m so gonna win this thing.” Which, in hindsight was a mistake because Will sure as hell gave as good as he got and retaliated with a hushed “Game on.” His lips were hot on his skin and his warm breath sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach flutter in a way he had never thought possible. Fuck he was so screwed.</p><p> </p><p>“So Nico,” Sally began and in hindsight, Nico should have been more on guard at the tone but what could he say? He was desperately trying to comprehend the French subjunctive and was slightly distracted.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“When am I going to get to meet this man of yours?”</p><p>At that, Nico gave her his full attention.</p><p>“Oh, um…” He said, his mouth suddenly dry. “Soon I guess? I didn’t know you wanted to meet him.”</p><p>“Of course I want to meet him, he’s your boyfriend.”</p><p>Nico felt a flutter of warmth, the same delightful burn he got any time Sally seemed to confirm that he was a part of their family. Nico knew he was but… it was always nice to get little bits of confirmation, to have Sally treating him as her own.</p><p>“Well, I guess whenever you want then?” He said, almost like he was asking a question. In his defence he had no idea how this whole ‘meet the parents’ thing was supposed to go, he had never exactly done it before.</p><p>“Do you think he might like to come over for family dinner this week?” Sally asked, smiling warmly as she set a mug of black coffee down in front of him. Nico smiled gratefully before wrapping both hands around the mug, taking a deep breath of the intoxicating scent, already feeling more energised.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he’d love to.” He agreed, already pulling out his phone to text Will.</p><p> </p><p>Will had flown through the diner with flying colours. He was really going to need Will to stop being so great if he had any shot of winning this bet. It really was getting harder and harder to act as if he was indifferent. Nico scowled at Sally’s suggestion that he walk Will home, but really, Nico didn’t mind all that much. At least he would be able to use the walk back home alone to clear his mind before the onslaught of opinions were surely to come as soon as he stepped inside the door again.</p><p>“You don’t actually have to walk me home you know.” Nico heard Will say as soon as they had turned onto the street. Nico slipped his hand into Will’s. “Sally’s watching.” He said as an excuse but really Nico’s mind had been too preoccupied altogether with thinking about how well they fit together – Nico’s slim but callused fingers entwined with Will’s softer ones. Hot and cold puzzle pieces. “And yeah, I do. All in, remember?”</p><p>Will gave him a strange look for a moment before clearing his throat and changing the subject. “Sally’s great.”</p><p>Nico heard his voice turn wistful. “Yeah,” He sighed, “She is. She’s the best person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“High praise.” Will teased, squeezing his hand and Nico couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Although, to be fair, he deserved it.</p><p>“I’m not that bad.” He pouted, jutting out his lower lip and enjoying the way Will’s eyes lingered there for a moment.</p><p>“Not that bad?” Will asked incredulously before going on a little spiel detailing quite how bad Nico had been. He winced a little, kicking a pebble as they walked along the street had he really been that bad? It hadn’t been on purpose – well maybe a little, but it was just so he didn’t have to worry about people getting too close to him he never wanted to seem unapproachable even to the people, well, to Will.</p><p>“In my defence it was my first day at a new school!” Nico protested, but he was cringing slightly.</p><p>(Inwardly cringing a lot).</p><p>“Okay so you get a pass for that day, but what about the rest of it - the teasing, the mocking, oh and don’t even get me started on the making out in front of my locker.”</p><p>Nico kicked a stone a couple of feet in front of them, watching as it bounced over the footpath. “Okay, so maybe I am that bad.” He admitted. “But I’m not like that all the time. I don’t know Solace, you just seemed so perfect with your ‘four-point-oh’ GPA and your button down shirts and your perfect life and I don’t know I guess I just wanted to ruffle your feathers a bit.”</p><p>Will laughed but it came out a little hollow. It hurt Nico’s ears a little to hear it like that. To hear Will laugh was like a religious experience – he was so free. But this just sounded wrong.</p><p> “My life is hardly perfect. I have a father I never see, siblings all over the country who I meet even less. On top of that; my mom is the principal of our school which means there’s a lot of pressure for me to be the ‘perfect student’ and it doesn’t bother me much, I guess that’s who I am anyways, but it doesn’t mean that every now and then I don’t want to just like to relax a little and not feel like I constantly have to seem perfect, even if it couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p><p>Nico halted his steps, forcing Will to do the same.</p><p>“It’s not that far from the truth Solace.” He said bluntly, when Will finally met his eyes before continuing to walk.</p><p>“Thanks.” Will said, “You’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p>Nico smiled, feeling a little flutter in his chest. Maybe this whole… thing between them could work after all.</p><p>“Sorry for being such a dick.” Nico relented and Will huffed a laugh.</p><p>“If you’re going to stay being my fake boyfriend, we’re going to have to work on your apologies.” He joked and Nico just laughed. The rest of the journey was made in silence, Nico too busy trying to understand what the hell his heart was up to for him to even think about trying to hold a conversation.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye.” Nico said, as he stopped in front of the yellow house, gesturing to Will’s house with the lit porch light.</p><p>“Yeah I guess so.” Nico just stood like a dumb-struck fool as Will leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Will Solace kissed him.</p><p>(Okay it was on the cheek, but still.)</p><p> “Text me when you get home safe.” He said as he pulled his hand away and walked up the few steps to his door. Nico stayed standing where he was for a few more moments, just watching the blond boy.</p><p>“Alright.” He finally agreed. “Goodnight Will.”</p><p>“G’night Nico.” Will smiled and with that he unlocked his door and stepped inside, Nico took a deep breath and gazed up at the stars, twinkling brightly as if they were laughing at him in his conundrum. This boy really was going to be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>Jason, Nico and Percy strolled into Piper’s house, fifteen minutes early. Hey waltzed in through the unlocked front door and after quickly checking the rooms downstairs and finding them empty, they headed upstairs to Piper’s room. Nico remembered Will saying he was coming over early to study and Nico was a little surprised to not find them in the kitchen – Piper liked snacks when she studied.</p><p>“Should I be worried you have another guy in your room?” Jason joked, as he opened the door to Piper’s room, nudging Nico with his elbow as Nico stepped into the room behind him before giving Piper a peck on the cheek in greeting.</p><p>Nico suddenly felt this weird twist in his gut – almost like jealousy. It really made absolutely no sense, because it wasn’t as if he was jealous of Piper and Will being together, that would just be dumb. Piper was with Jason and Will was gay and for all the world knew; Will was in a relationship with Nico. No, he wasn’t jealous of them being together, more of their general sense of closeness. Will had never been in Nico’s room, they had never studied together.</p><p>Nico shook himself out of it – getting lost in those thoughts was just ridiculous, plus he wasn’t even dating Will, not really. It wasn’t his place to get jealous.</p><p>“Oh yes.” He drawled sarcastically. “I’d be very worried if I were you Jason. Look, they're studying.”</p><p>Will and Piper laughed and Piper sat in Will’s lap, dramatically throwing her arms around Will’s neck as Will looked at her in amused surprise and okay, Nico was slightly jealous of that because, damn it must be good to sit in Solace’s lap.</p><p>“Don’t be so swift to dismiss our love.” She teased. “You could say Will and I have plenty of… chemistry.”</p><p>They all groaned at Piper’s appalling pun and Nico hid his smile as Will tried to disown her as a friend. He, Percy and Jason all sat down – Percy on the bed, Jason on a chair in the corner and Nico on the floor. What could he say? It was convenient.</p><p>Piper and Will quizzed each other and the other boys all shared confused looks but Nico also harboured this little sense of pride because, just look at his smart little nerd.</p><p>Not that Will was his.</p><p>Or that Will was cute. No.</p><p>Plus, Nico refused to be attracted by things he didn’t understand. And he definitely didn’t understand chemistry so there you have it.</p><p>They finally began filing out of the room, Jason tucking Piper under his arm but continuing to talk to Percy at top speed (and top volume if Nico might add).</p><p>Nico lingered a little, hanging back so he could walk next to Will.  When Will smiled at him and tilted his head up to kiss the slightly taller boy on the cheek, Nico thought he might just about lose his mind. He felt his lips twitch involuntarily as he draped an arm around Will’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine.”</p><p>Will’s brows furrowed, he looked so cute when he was confused. “Sunshine?”</p><p>Nico nodded, trying not to laugh. He thought it was pretty obvious. “Yeah, check out your shoes.”</p><p>“Original.” Will quipped, bumping his hip against Nico’s.</p><p>Nico just shrugged. “It suits you. Plus,” Nico leaned in close to put his lips right up to Will’s ear, his voice low and gravelly, ignoring the way he could feel the heat of Will's skin radiating onto his lips; “Nicknames were part of the game.”</p><p>Nico could feel Will taking a breath to come up with an undoubtedly snarky response but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the pair at the door. Nico took in the sight of Thalia and her new girlfriend silently for a moment as introductions were made. He trusted that Thalia had good taste in people and she hadn‘t dated in forever so this Reyna must be special, but on the other hand… Thalia hadn’t dated in forever so Nico was feeling a tad protective. Thalia was basically his sister.</p><p>Nico sidled up next to Thalia as they walked into the screening room, amused at how her eyes followed every move Percy and Jason ade as they talked to Reyna, as if she would leap to her aid at any given moment.</p><p>“Chill.” He said, laughing at the wise eyed look she gave her. “It’s a lot, I know, but they mean well.”</p><p>Thalia sighed, shaking her head. “I know, I know.” She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, letting gravity pull her hair away from her face. “It’s just still so new, you know? And I like her, so much.”</p><p>Nico bit down his smile. “Yeah, I know.” He gave her a pointed look. “And you had no problem going full on interrogator when I was in your position.”</p><p>Thalia looked at him, eyes wide and threatening. “I regret nothing but I swear if you do anything to make her uncomfortable I will hurt you so bad you will be praying for death.”</p><p>Nico laughed, the way only he could when Thalia made threats like that. “Yeah, yeah Thals, you can’t scare me.”</p><p>“But…” He continued after she sent him her most withering of stares. “You have nothing to worry about, she seems great.”</p><p>Thalia sighed, a wistful smile Nico had never seen on her before taking over her face. “Yeah.” She agreed. “She really fucking is.”</p><p>“She seems to be getting on with Will just fine.” Nico noticed, looking at the two newest members chatting away to each other. Reyba looked over at them as if she could sense she was the topic of conversation and Thala waved her over.</p><p>“Be nice.” Thalia mumbled to Nico just before Reyna appeared at her side.</p><p>“What’re we talking about?” Reyna asked pleasantly, slipping her arm around Thalia’s waist.</p><p>“Will.” Thalia lied smoothly and Nico shot her a betrayed look.</p><p>“Oh I was just chatting to him, he seems really lovely Nico.”</p><p>Nico blinked but nodded. “Yeah,” He agreed. “Yeah he is.”</p><p>“Ooh is someone falling for one William Solace.” Thalia teased, poking his side.</p><p>Why did Nico like her again?</p><p>“Fuck off Grace.” He said shoving her away but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah Thals, leave him alone, otherwise I might just let slip what happened last Thursday.” Reyna said, a sly grin forming on her lips.</p><p>Thalia’s eyes widened comically as she spluttered, “Babe!”</p><p>Reyna giggled and shared a conspiring look with Nico. Good old fashioned blackmail… Nico could definitely learn to like this girl.</p><p>A little while later, Nico found himself curled up on the couch under a blanket with Will so close he was practically in Nico’s lap. Now normally, this would be a delightful experience for one Nico diAngelo but currently he was feeling more than a little betrayed. Betrayed by Hollywood. Betrayed by his friends who sold out Humphrey Bogart’s secret.</p><p>Nico popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. “I can never look at Casablanca the same way.” He sighed wistfully.</p><p>Will’s arm around Nico’s waist tightened and pulled him closer. “Oh you poor thing, how will you ever recover?”</p><p>Nico bit his lip as his heart stuttered, staring into Wills eyes, all but daring him to try something. “You tell me, you’re the one who wants to be a doctor.”</p><p> Kiss Me.</p><p>Kiss me.</p><p>Kiss me.</p><p>For a second, for one blissful, heart wrenching second, Nico really thought Will was going to do it. Nico saw those beautiful blue eyes lose focus and drop to his lips, saw Will wet his own with one quick swipe of his tongue. He prayed that maybe Will would just read his mind so he didn’t have to lose the bet, so he could see what this would be like. A kiss with the only boy he had ever truly wanted.</p><p>Then it was like Will woke up. His eyes focused, he caught Nico’s gaze once more before kissing Nico’s cheek, flashing him a cheeky grin that sent not only Nico’s heart soaring.</p><p>“Nice try.” He taunted, before eating a piece of popcorn right out of Nico’s hand. Nico might forever dream about the sensation of Wil’s lips on his fingers. “But you’ll never beat me diAngelo.”</p><p>For once, Nico didn’t have a reply</p><p>Nico chucked as Will curled into his arms as the movie began to play. Will had chosen Tangled. Of course Will had chosen tangled. What would suit his Sunshine, an aspiring doctor more than a movie about a princess with magical healing powers, gifted to her by the sun?</p><p>“I knew you had good taste.” Hazel said to Will, who beamed back at her before returning his attention to the screen and missing the look that Hazel gave Nico. ‘You have pretty good taste too’ her eyes seemed to say.</p><p>Nico loved the movie, he always had adored this one. What could he say? He was a sucker for Flynn Rider. Percy and Jason sang along throughout the movie, more often joined by Leo who would attempt truly atrocious harmonies until they reached the scene on the lake, Rapunzel plucking flowers from Flynn’s hands and placing them each in the dark water, the intro to ‘I see the light’ playing and even they hushed to take in the scene.</p><p>Rapunzel starting singing and fuck, Nico hated himself for this because it was cheesy as hell but he couldn’t stop himself from looking over at Will.</p><p>“And at last I see the light, and it’s like the sky has shifted. And it’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.”</p><p>Nico retracted any previous statements he may have thought that were reflected on Will’s movie choice in any sort of positive light. This was a nightmare. Rapunzel might as well have been speaking Nico’s own thoughts. Nico recalled that day he had spent studying with Will in perfect clarity; “A boyfriend with bad grades would totally ruin my reputation.”</p><p>What had been so strange about that? Nothing! Solace said stuff like that all the time. But something about it… well it made Nico’s world shift.</p><p>(He wasn’t entirely sure if it was a bad thing).</p><p>“I have something for you,” Rapunzel said. “I should have given it to you before but I was just scared. And the thing is… I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?”</p><p>The thing is I’m not scared anymore.</p><p>I’m not scared anymore.</p><p>Nico wasn’t scared anymore.</p><p>The music swelled to the crescendo “And at last I see the light, and it’s like the fog has lifted.” The fog sure as hell had lifted. God he could really be falling for Will. Was this love? Nico didn’t know, but he was starting to think… Maybe.</p><p>He looked up from where he had been staring at Will to see Hazel looking at him, her eyes knowing but a teasing smirk playing on her lips. He just rolled his eyes before fixing them pointedly on the television, praying she couldn’t see his flushed cheeks in the dim light. He felt her gaze burning into him for a long few moments before she too returned her attention to the screen but Nico didn’t dare look back at Will. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he was experiencing too many emotions at the moment and he needed time to figure what was going on. If he looked at Will… Well there was a high risk of him kissing him senseless and he wasn’t too sure if he wanted the bet to be ended quite yet.</p><p> </p><p> “Could I read something of yours?”</p><p>Shit, shit shit.</p><p>Will couldn’t just say stuff like that? Did he want Nico to fall in love with him or something?</p><p>(Oh yeah, that was sort of the aim… oops.)</p><p>Nico pursed his lips. “No one’s ever read my stuff before.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay.” Will said, tucking his legs up underneath him and taking his book back up into his hands.</p><p>“But I suppose I could give you something to take a look at.” Nico relented, he could physically feel the cogs turning in his brain. Letting Will read his stuff… Well Will was going to learn a lot about Nico. A lot of personal things. But, he trusted Will. Maybe he shouldn’t since their entire relationship was based on a competition, but he did.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t ask me anymore or I’ll change my mind.”</p><p>Will shut up immediately, and that made Nico laugh. Surely Will didn’t really want to read what he wrote that badly?</p><p>“I’ll email it to you later, okay?”</p><p>Will nodded. “Okay.” He repeated.</p><p>Okay, Nico thought. Here we go. Emailing his stories to the boy… to the boy he loved.</p><p> </p><p>‘The girl is based on my sister Bianca’ Nico typed just before he closed his eyes and blindly hit ‘send’. Great, now he was just going to be a nervous wreck until Will gave him feedback.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Nico was already regretting his decision. What if Will hated it? How was Nico supposed to look at him properly anymore knowing Will had hated something he worked so hard on –</p><p>“Nico, this was fantastic!”</p><p>Nico’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>“Wait really?”</p><p>Will nodded quickly, his head bobbing more than a bobble-head. “Yes really! I loved it, as in I actually loved it and I’m not just saying that.”</p><p>Nico beamed at him, he didn’t remember being this happy in a long time.</p><p>“I could kiss you right now.”</p><p>(It wasn’t a joke).</p><p>Will laughed. “I’ll remind you that that’s against our contract.”</p><p>Nico leaned in, lowering his voice to avoid any busybodies in the corridor from listening in “Don’t act as if you wouldn’t love it Solace.”</p><p>Will pushed him away, playfully, not so subtly changing the subject. “Do you have any more for me to read?” He asked instead, changing the subject.</p><p>“Do you want the next instalment of that series or something else?”</p><p>“The next instalment please – I’m invested in the characters now.”</p><p>“Would you look at that, I’ve got my own little fan.” Nico teased and Will faked a swoon.</p><p>“Oh Mr diAngelo, will you sign my book please? It’s a first edition.” He said dramatically, running his hand up Nico’s chest as he batted his eyelashes furiously. Nico seriously thought his heart might have just given out. He was also slightly panicked that Will could feel his thundering treacherous heart under the thin fabric of his t-shirt. But instead, Nico just tucked Will under his arm and strolled to class, keeping their banter going the entire way, just hoping and praying Will wouldn’t notice the light tremble of want in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably get going.”  Will said, glancing at his watch.</p><p>It had been a great night – including the taste testing of Percy’s cake which wasn’t nearly as disastrous as it could have been. Nico would even so  far as to say it was good.</p><p>“I’ll walk you.” Nico said and grabbed his jacket while Will  retrieved  his backpack from Nico’s room. Nico flicked on the outside light before he left, and tucked his keys into his jacket pocket and then they were gone, out into the cool late evening air.</p><p>They walked in silence for a while. Well, it was quiet outside. But inside Nico’s head was a symphony of sounds.</p><p>Most of the noise however was something along the lines of ‘Tell him, tell him, tell him’.</p><p>And Nico, well he didn’t really have a good reason not to. He loved Will. He either wanted to be with him properly or… or not at all.</p><p>“Hey Will, can I… Can I ask you something?” Nico’s voice shook slightly but he steeled himself. He could do this.</p><p>“You’ve never asked before I don’t see why you’d start now.”</p><p>Nico stopped himself from rolling his eyes and responding with some kind of quip that would surely change the subject.</p><p>“Why haven’t you ended this?”</p><p>“Why haven’t you?” Will countered and Nico found himself sighing.</p><p>“That’s not answering my question.”</p><p>Will swallowed. “I just don’t want to lose.” He said.</p><p>Nico stopped walking. Will followed suit, turning to look at him, those gorgeous blue eyes wide and… nervous.</p><p>Ha not nearly as nervous as Nico was right about now.</p><p>“See that’s the difference between you and me.” Nico said, stepping forward towards Will, closer and closer until they were only a hair's-breadth apart.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted to lose more in my life.”  Nico said the words quickly, afraid if he didn’t say it now he may never do it and those words were bursting to get out of him, straining to get free.</p><p>And suddenly he was. He was free.</p><p>So he kissed Will.</p><p>Will’s lips were warm, so warm an then Will’s fingers were tangled in his har and fuck, Nico could have died right there because this was everything he had ever wanted.</p><p>All those boys he had kissed before? They were nothing. They were meaningless and insignificant because nothing in his life could have prepared Nico for this moment. He feared nothing in his life could ever live up to this moment because this was perfection. Nico held onto Will’s waist and the feel of his hips under his fingers was his lifeline His way to remember that this… this was real.</p><p>Will pulled away slightly, his hands not leaving Nico’s hair and Nico’s arms still wrapped firmly around him. And then Nico was smiling, because Will was smiling. He had kissed Will Solace and now the other boy was looking at him and smiling.</p><p>“So, I guess you win.” Nico mumbled, his own eyes dropping down slightly to look at Will’s mouth. “What do you want as your prize sunshine?”</p><p>“I just want you.”</p><p>Nico’s heart really did stop now.</p><p>This time, Will was the one to initiate the kiss, tilting his head up and pulling Nico’s face down to meet his own. Nico sighed in relief and then they were both grinning like absolute idiots.</p><p>Nico pulled away and hugged Will tight to his chest, burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck and burst out laughing, giggling even as he memorised the feel of Will in his arms.</p><p>“You are such a dork.” Will mumbled into his chest.</p><p>“Hey! That’s what I call you!” Nico protested. Will shook his head. “Nah, you call me Sunshine. But you’re my dork.”</p><p>Nico pulled back again so he could look at Will properly.</p><p>“I think I can live with that.”</p><p>Nico pulled Will in for one more kiss and a Taylor Swift song popped into his head.</p><p>"I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you<br/>
(I can never look away)<br/>
I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you<br/>
(Things will never be the same)<br/>
I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night<br/>
(Now I'm wide awake)<br/>
And now I see daylight<br/>
I only see daylight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End!</p><p>Wow, writing this was a wild ride. I had so much fun, I really hope you all liked it.</p><p>I hope you're all doing okay! Please feel free to message e if you have any prompts or requests! I'd love to give hem a go.</p><p>Stay safe out there! Cliona xxx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments give me life! I hope everyone is staying safe at the moment. </p><p>Come find me on tumblr at <a>onlydreamofmysoul</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>